Nightmare
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: Jennifer is plagued by 'The Shadow Man' in her dreams, is this a real person or is it just something that Jennifer is dreaming about? Can Matt save her before she is consumed by these dreams, and 'The Shadow Man?
1. Chapter 1 Reoccurring Dream or an Omen

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 1: A Re-Occurring Dream or an Omen?**

She looked over to the clock on the bedside table. 3:04 the red digits glowed back at her, almost taunting her. The night was frosty and ominous, just perfect for the mood she was in. She could hear the soft sounds of a song playing on her bedside clock radio and the pitter-patter of the rain outside beating down on the windowpane right beside her bed.

~ Out of sight, out of mind

Out of time to decide

Do we run? should I hide

For the rest of my life

Can we fly? do we stay?

We could lose we could fail

And the more minutes take

To make planer, or mistakes~

She closed her eyes and willed herself to go to sleep, but sleep was one thing that didn't come easily.

She let herself sink down under the covers and curl up into a ball, cover tightly wrapped around her.

Finally she slowly drifted off, the dreams that plagued her, returning once again.

~ 30 minutes, the blink of the night

30 minutes to alter our life's

30 minutes to make up my mind

30 minutes to finally decide~

_It happened in the blink of an eye, the dark man fired once, twice, three, four times into Matt's chest and stomach. He then collapsed to the floor, blood rapidly blossoming out across his white shirt._

_She ripped her Glock from its holster, it felt as though it was made of lead, the dark man swung the gun around on her and pulled the trigger._

~ 30 minutes to whisper your name

30 minutes to shelter the blame

30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies

30 minutes to finally decide ~

She awoke with a start, sweat pouring down her face as she replayed the dream in her mind. She looked over at the clock radio on her nightstand, 6:56am, time to get up.

She threw the covers off herself and made her way out into the kitchen and made herself some toast and a cup of coffee, dished out some food into Jerry's dish, but he was no where to be found, so she made her way to the shower and showered then got ready for work.

Jerry decided to grace her with his presence 10 minutes after she got out of the shower and changed into a black suit.

"Morning Jerry," she said, stroking his silky fur.

"Mrow," was the reply she got before Jerry jumped down off her bed and made his way out into the kitchen where his breakfast was.

She checked her hair in the mirror before she grabbed her purse and car keys. She wasn't sure why, but after she picked her keys up, the unsettling feeling from the night before came across her again. She reached the door and the feeling hadn't wavered. She closed and locked the door behind her, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something was going to happen today.

_--- ---_

She drove into the car park underneath the police building and pulled into the park with her name on it, Det. J. Mapplethorpe, and got out of the car and made her way to the elevator, the doors were just starting to close as she ducked into the lift just before the doors closed.

"Morning Jen," Matt Ryan said when his partner pressed the 4th floor button.

"Hey, how are ya?" She responded, looking at Matt, the ominous feeling returning stronger than what it was when she left home.

"You don't look so good, are you ok?" he replied looking at her, she looked really pale.

Looking away from him, she quickly exited the elevator when the doors opened and made her way to her desk, avoiding Matt the whole time from the elevator to her desk.

She sat down, and started her laptop, busying herself with paperwork, trying to get her mind off everything.

_--- ---_

At 5:30pm, everyone was starting to knock off. Slowly the office emptied, all but Jennifer moved from her desk.

~In my hands

A legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name

I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved~

"Come on Jen, lets go out and get a drink," Matt asked, after everyone had left the office.

"Na, I'm just gonna head home." She said, looking up at him, but not able to look him in the eyes.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Matt said pulling a chair up beside her sitting down.

"Nothings wrong, Matt, there's nothing wrong." She said looking away from him.

Matt placed a finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. "Jen I can see that there's something bothering you."

"I've been having... these dreams." She admitted, looking down at her hands that were intertwined in her lap.

Matt looked at her, and took her hands in his own, "It's ok Jen, you can tell me about them."

~See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are~

She looked up, here eyes meeting his own, he could see the sadness and fear in them.

"I've been having dreams about… being shot." She looked down, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

"Hey I think we all have those types of dreams, hell I've even had dreams about being shot." Matt said, hoping this would cheer her up.

"No, that's not the whole of it…" she said, a sob escaping her lips. "You get killed, and I can't do anything to stop it, I'm always too late by the time I get my gun out, because I get shot aswell." She sobbed, Matt gathered up in his arms comforting her in her time of need.

"Shhh Jen, it's ok, I won't leave you, sweetheart, I promise I won't." He said, resting his chin on her head, rubbing circles on her back.

~I feel so lost when you are not at my side

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved~

_--- ---_

The ride home was quiet, Jennifer's gaze never wavering from outside. The rain slowly fell outside, cascading down over the car. In the background the radio played softly.

~I hope you're doing fine out there without me

'Cause I'm not doing so good without you

The things I thought you'd never know about me

Were the things I guess you always understood

So how could I have been so blind for all these years?

Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,

And living without you…~

Jennifer quietly sat and listed to the lyrics of the song, tears started to form in her eyes as she listened, realizing how much she loved Matt and where her life was heading.

~And everything I have in this world

And all that I'll ever be

It could all fall down around me.

Just as long as I have you,

Right here by me.

I can't take another day without you

'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own

I've been waiting so long, just to hold you

And to be back in your arms where I belong~

She thought back to what happened in the squad room a while ago.

_Matt gathered her up in his arms, she breathed Matt's cologne into her lungs, Ralph Lauren Polo Black, and rested her head on his chest as her tears continued to fall._

"_Shhh Jen, it's ok, I won't leave you, sweetheart, I promise I won't." He said, resting his chin on her head, rubbing circles on her back._

"_Come on, lets get out of here." Matt said, wrapping his over coat around her petite frame when she got up._

~Sorry I can't always find the words to say

But everything I've ever known gets swept away

Inside of your love…

And everything I have in this world

And all that I'll ever be

It could all fall down around me.

Just as long as I have you,

Right here by me~

_They slowly made their way towards the elevator, and down towards the basement where her car was parked. With care, Matt put his hand into Jennifer's suit coat pocket and retrieved her keys._

"_I'll take you home Jen." Matt said when they approached Jennifer's blue Subaru Impreza._

_Matt went around to the passengers door and opened it for her before closing it after she had gotten in, then getting in behind the wheel and starting the car and driving out of the basement car park out onto the main road._

~As the days grow long I see

That time is standing still for me

When you're not here

Sorry I can't always find the words to say

Everything I've ever known gets swept away

Inside of your love~

Matt's driving fills her with a sense of security. She's sitting in the passenger seat, covered in his warm coat.

She looks out her window again into the dark, she can see the rain falling down all around them, caught between the car headlights and the road ahead. Matt steers them safely onwards, into the night, towards her home.

Jennifer looks at him, staring out into the dark road ahead, his features calm, assured and composed.

~And everything I have in this world

And all that I'll ever be

It could all fall down around me.

Just as long as I have you,

Right here by me.

And everything I have in this world

And all that I'll ever be

It could all fall down around me.

Just as long as I have you,

Right here by me~


	2. Chapter 2: In The Morning

Chapter 2: In The Morning

The ride home was a quiet one, Matt glanced across every so often at Jennifer, her gaze never wavered from the darkness outside the car.

"Jen?" He quietly said.

She never heard him as her thoughts bounced around her head like bouncing balls, too fast to follow.

"Jen? Hey, we're home," he said, gently touching her hand.

"Mmmmm," she replied, looking over at him.

"We're at home." He said, pulling into the driveway.

"Mmm," she didn't move.

Matt got out of the car and made his way around to Jennifer's side and opened the door for her.

She slowly got out and wrapped Matt's suit jacket around her more tightly.

Closing the door, he clicked the button to lock the car, and then put an arm around Jennifer and guided her up the path to her front door.

As soon as they walked in the front door, Jennifer made her way down the hallway to the living room and sat down on the couch that was overloaded with cushions.

He sat down bedside her after she had curled her legs up under her, still tightly wrapped in his suit jacket.

He watched as she reached for the TV and set top box remotes, and settled back beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm draped across his mid section.

Running his fingers lightly up and down her arm, he let himself get lost in thought of having Jennifer this close to him.

They sat there for hours watching what was on TV, every so often Matt would look across at Jennifer, her head was now resting in the crook of his neck, he could hear the rain with an occasional far-off rumble of thunder shuddering through the night sky, Jennifer's chest rose and fell as she slept gently in his arms, a stray lock of hair hung over her cheek, he gently brushed it aside, she looked younger when she slept, but she was beautiful and more lovely than anything else in the world.

_--- ---_

A few hours later Matt slowly awoke to a golden halo of hair resting on his chest, sometime during the night the TV had turned itself off and they had managed to shift position so that Matt was lying across her couch, his legs now resting on the end of it, with Jennifer's head lying on his chest, her hands spread across the thin work shirt that he wore.

He could feel her chest rising and falling against his own and let a hand rest against her back, gently rubbing soothing circles across it.

He thinks about how their relationship is slowly starting to change, morning coffees, nice lunches, dinners and movies at each other's homes. Those were a few of the moments that made his heart warm.

"Matt?"

He almost jumped as her sleepy voice penetrates the silence of the lounge room.

"Yeah?" Matt replies as Jennifer started to shift above him.

Sitting up she met his eyes and asked, "Where do you see yourself when you think about the future?"

Matt looked at her, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged her shoulders in response, "Curiosity I guess."

His eyes locked on hers, and he reaches a hand out to cup her cheek as he replies, "I see you Jen," A tear fell down Jennifer's cheek at Matt's heartfelt reply. "I see us, for the rest of our lives."

"Matthew," She whispered so softly, loving the feel of his name tumbling from her lips.

Leaning forward, he gently captured her lips with his. He tasted minty, Jennifer mused, like chewing gum and his breath was smoky and hot, like there was a low fire burning somewhere below. Her hands reached up and looped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together. He drew both hands around her waist, deepening the kiss. With a smile, she pulled away and broke the silence, "I've wanted you to do that for a long time," she grinned and got up, pulling him up with her by his hand.

When he stood up, he pulled Jennifer to him and his lips crashed down on hers again, his tongue assaulting her mouth, she eagerly drew him in, sucking on his tongue, nibbling on his lips, devouring him.

With their mouths still latched onto each other, Matt backed her up the hall until the small of her back hit the door frame of her room, then he dropped his hands from her hips, grasping her ass with both hands and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She gasped at the size and hardness of him as her pelvis rocked forward to meet his thrusts. Her hands tangled in his hair as she tried to pull him closer. He reached a hand up to cup one breast, then the other. She moaned into his mouth, her hands driving down his back to dip into the waist of his suit pants. His mouth left hers and trailed down her neck, sucking lightly, drawing goose bumps as he went. Her hands rid him of his dress shirt, reaching for his chest. He sucked in a ragged breath as her hand found its way down to the bulge in the front of his pants and squeezed.

He quickly rid her of his jacket and her own before pulling her shirt out of her pants and over her head.

Their lips crashed together again as he backed into her bedroom, his calves hit the back of her bed and they both tumbled onto her bed, with Jennifer landing with a thud on his chest. They looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

Stretching out on the length of him, she reached up, kissing him softly on the lips; he deepened the kiss as they shed each other of their remaining clothes.

Taking him in her hands, she indeed found out he was long, hard, and hot, and a touch of wetness shone at the tip.

She lifted her hips, and with one hand guiding, sank down deeply on his cock. Her hands made their way down his back, leaving angry red scratches as she rocked against him. He held onto her hips driving him deeper into her. Their breath was in sync as they moved together, their mouths locked, eyes fixed on each other as if this moment could be made to last forever. Silently they moved together, their bodies moving in perfect union, her nipples rubbing against his chest, the intensity driving her ever closer to orgasm.

She arched against him, quicker than she imagined she would, a cry exploding in her throat as the tide rose and she climaxed wildly. Her head thrashed madly as she rode him hard, her fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders. "Mathew!" she cried loudly, shuddering against him as wave after wave overtook her.

He moved faster and faster, bucking the full length of his cock deeper in her. "Oh God, Jennifer," he cried out deliriously.

"Oh my God," he moaned, holding on tightly to her hips, exploding into her. His cock drove into her relentlessly as he rode through the frenzy. His head fell forward onto her shoulder and his eyes closed and she was sure she had never seen anything as beautiful and compelling. He continued to thrust into her until he was completely spent, sweat dripping off him in little rivers down his face.

Rolling over, Jennifer rested her head on Matt's chest, sheen of sweat causing her body to glisten and her hair stick to her body. Matt smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Sleep, Jen... I'll watch over you."  
And Jennifer now knew that to be true... in more ways than one. She snuggled closer to her savior and lover, content with the world, and drifted off in Matt's warm arms.

_--- ---_

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

_--- ---_

He watched as she slept, her chest slowly rising and falling. In the background, Jennifer's clock radio softly filled the room.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

He slowly ran his hand up and down Jennifer's arm before resting it on her hip. He watched as she slept, she looked so peaceful, calm, serene, all her worries of the day gone.

She stirred beneath him, rubbing at her nose before relaxing back into his warmth, a small sigh slipping past parted lips. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as his eyes closed, her damp rain-scented hair and her warmth under him. In the morning everything would be different, life would not be the same. In the morning the rain would have stopped and the sun would be shining. She'd still be in his arms, and he'd wake up knowing it was not all a dream.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Nowhere Fast

Chapter 3: Getting Nowhere Fast…

Tuesday morning came in with such a soft wind it barely stirred a leaf. A light morning fog settled, drifting lazily around. The sun rose slowly, drying off the light dew in the grass. Just any other day,  
and yet not.

Hearing Jennifer sigh softly, Matt stared down at where she lay in his arms. He had been watching her and listening to the rain for the past half hour now. Stroking her cheek feather light with the back of his hand, Matt wrapped his arm around her securely.

Caressing the curve of her hip under the blanket, he watched and observed her. Her skin was so soft, like the silk inside of his suit jackets. It was warm, inviting and comforting. Whether it was her eyes or her skin, he would always manage to get lost in the goddess next to him. Then there was her hair… a beautiful, golden veil of mystery, intrigue and elegance. Whether she wore it sleek and straight or up in a clip it looked amazing. She looked amazing….

Matt looked over at Jennifer, and couldn't resist brushing a light kiss against her lips.  
Jennifer smiled faintly and opened her eyes.

Gently Matt rolled them both over so that Jennifer lay on the bottom, their lips meeting once again, their kiss was gentle, conveying their love towards each other.

"Matt, I love you." Jennifer whispered, kissing him again.

"Me too Jen, with all my heart." Matt whispered, looking at her in the eyes.

The moment was broken for both of them by the shrill ringing of Matt's mobile. Sighing, he got up and answered his mobile that lay on the dresser by the door. "Ryan… uhh… yep… yeah… ok see you in 10 minutes… yep, bye." Matt hung up his phone and looked over at Jennifer.

"I'm sorry Jen, I have to go." He said, sympathetically.

"I understand." She said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"But see you later today for lunch, ok, I promise." he replied, picking up his clothes that lay scattered around Jennifer's bedroom putting on each piece as he found it.

"Yep, see you then." Jennifer replied, settling back down under the covers.

Matt leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips before leaving.

"Bye Jen."

"Bye." She replied snuggling back under the covers, falling asleep once again, thinking of Matt.

_--- ---_

Matt walked into the office a bit after 4pm; Jennifer was sitting at her desk, head down writing reports.

"Hey Jen," Matt said, walking up behind her.

"Hey how's things?" she replied, turning around in her chair.

"Oh, can't complain. Now, I remember saying something this morning about buying you lunch."

"Defiantly, I'm starved!" Jennifer grinned, getting up out of her chair and making her way to the elevator with Matt right beside her.

The elevator opened, and a young constable stepped out.

Just before they stepped in, their boss, Stanley Wolf, stepped out of his office and yelled out to them.

"Matt, Jennifer, a body has been found down near the water, I want you both on this."

Jennifer groaned in response and Matt replied with, "Yep, got it."

"Good." Stanley replied, stepping back into his office.

_--- ---_

"Lisa Marsh. A 32 year old mother found by a local fisherman Daniel Richards."

"What was she doing on the wharf?"  
Jennifer shrugged her shoulder, looking around. Except for the police cars and officers, the place looked pretty abandoned.  
"Yeah?" she replied, speaking to herself. "What was she doing here?"  
"Apparently her husband owns a boat here." An officer said, looking at Matt and Jennifer.  
"Detectives?" One of the crime scene technicians approached them.  
"Yep?" Jennifer said looking from the officer to the forensics technician.  
"We found this at the scene," he explained, lifting up a paper knife.  
"The murder weapon?" Matt asked.  
"A good bet. I will have to run some tests to confirm it, but I'm 90% sure this is what was used to kill her."  
"An unusual choice for a murder weapon," Jennifer remarked before adding, "It's very expensive looking as well," Jennifer observed, "silver and carved rather delicately. Not something you see every day."  
"It's got an insignia on it," the technician added, "Times Gifts Co."  
"Times Gifts Co," Matt repeated, "worth checking out who they sell to."

Jennifer looked at her watch before saying, "That can be done tomorrow morning, they'd be closed by now."

_--- ---_

Within 5 weeks the case had blown out, it just wasn't a case of a simple murder probably committed by the victim's husband, it now included love triangles, greed and suspicious house fires.

"The paper knife has been sold in 5000 copies to about 15 different shops just in the Melbourne area. It's about 100 dollars. The prize varies just a tad from shop to shop." Matt said, they were sitting in the layout room enlightening every one of their find a few weeks later.  
"A needle in a haystack," Simon muttered.  
"Yeah, but I asked them to give us a list over how many the shops have actually sold, and we narrowed it down to one." Jennifer replied, looking at Simon triumphantly. "And it was sold to Lisa Marsh, on February 4th."  
"Good," Stanley said absently.  
"And the coroner says she was killed between 3 a.m. and 5 a.m. the body was discovered at 3.15 p.m. " Duncan said, looking at the coroner's report in front of him.

"Did the coroner have anything else to tell us?" she asked Duncan.  
"16 stabs. 4 were deadly just by themselves. Whoever did this, did not like the victim. I have a feeling it's probably the husband." Duncan said answering her question.

"Guys, Mr. Henry Marsh is here," a young uniform announced, poking her head in.  
"Right," Jennifer replied, and headed after Matt out to the interview rooms.

_--- ---_

"Mr. Marsh, have you ever seen this paper knife before?" Matt asked, laying a photo of the knife on the desk.

"Yes, I have one like it," he replied, looking up from the photo. "My wife and daughter gave me one for my birthday a few months ago." He said looking at them before adding, "What is this all about?"

"Your wife was killed with this knife." Jennifer said matter-of fact.

"What? No, It can't be," he replied, rather panicked. "It was stolen a few weeks ago when our yacht was broken into."

"And that particular knife was stolen as well?" Jennifer said, accusingly.

"Yes, as well as some of my wife's jewellery." He said sternly.

"Did you report the theft?" Matt asked, writing down notes of what Henry was saying.

"Of course I did, what do you think I am? An idiot?" He asked, annoyed.

"That's convenient, the exact same knife that you report stolen ends up being the knife that killed your wife," Matt said then looked over at Jennifer and said, "That's convenient, isn't it Jen?"

"Isn't it, I think that Henry here reported the knife stolen even though it wasn't, and used it to kill his wife. What do you think about that for a scenario Matt?" Jennifer replied.

"That's what I think went down too, and I bet if we get a warrant to search his home, we will find the clothes he wore when he murdered his wife, and there will be traces of his blood on them." Matt said, looking from Henry to Jennifer. "If he hasn't washed them, but I don't think he would have, he isn't smart enough to think of that."

"I'm leaving, I don't have to listen to any of this shit from you anymore, you haven't arrested me, so I'm free to leave and I'm leaving." Henry said, angry, getting up and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"Well," Matt began, "he defiantly had something to hide."

"Defiantly, did you see the look he gave me when I told him that the" she emphasized her next words with air quotes. "'Stolen knife' was used to murder his wife?" Jennifer asked, walking out the door, Matt tagging along behind her.

"That's a look of a man with something to hide." Matt said as they met up with the rest of the team in the layout room.

_--- ---_

Hours later, two empty pizza boxes on the table, and papers scattered all over, Jennifer had to fight to keep her eyes open. There was nothing in the records, nothing that stood out. Henry Marsh seemed clean.  
'Seemed' being the keyword. There had to be something in there.  
"There's nothing irregular about either of them," Matt complained, throwing the file onto the table and leaning back.

"God, I think my eyes are gonna fall out of my head." Duncan said.

"Suck it in Dunny, we're all stuck here, so stop winging." Simon replied, reading some files.

"Oh shut up the both of you!" Jennifer said, annoyed. "Stop acting like five year olds, and act more like Detective's!"

The room fell silent once again.

Matt looked over at Jennifer. She had her head in her hands, massaging her temples. Simon was reading through files and Duncan was skimming through files, not really reading the content of them.

Stanley Wolf walked into the layout room, looked at everyone, Jennifer had leant against Matt looking extremely tired, and Duncan had thrown yet another file onto the table and Simon had started pacing the room.

Handing Jennifer the search warrant for Henry Marsh's residence he said to everyone "Go home, get some sleep, first thing tomorrow morning you can search the Marsh residence."

There were lots of sighs when this was said, everyone gathering up their files and getting up and leaving.

_--- ---_

Arriving home, Jennifer walked up to her front door, juggling all the files she had in her arms and her keys to open the front door, Matt walked along behind her.

She unlocked the front door, with a little trouble, and opened it, her cat, Jerry, darted out the door, almost bowling Matt over.

Jennifer laughed as Matt almost took a header to the floor.

"That wasn't funny." Matt said when he sat down on her couch.

Jennifer walked back into the room after she had dropped all the files on the table and kicked her heels off and sat down on Matt's lap once he was settled on the lounge.

"I found it entertaining." She said, kissing him on the lips.

"I'm pleased that you find my misfortune entertaining." Matt replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Jennifer laid her head on Matt's shoulder, her eyes slowly closing.

"Tired?" Matt asked.

"Mmmm." Was Jennifer's reply.

Matt put his arm under her legs and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

_tbc…_


	4. Chapter 4: Smoke Inhalation

Chapter 4: Smoke Inhalation

They screeched to a halt outside the home of their suspect. The house was on fire, thick black smoke billowing from the windows.

Matt and Jennifer both jumped from the car, quickly followed by Simon and Duncan who had pulled up minutes after they had, and ran to the front of the house.

Matt kicked down the front door and Simon and Duncan ran around the back, he ran in with Jennifer close behind him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "Jen, did you hear that?" he asked looking at her.

"Upstairs." Jennifer said as they made their way up the stairs towards the sound. Matt kicked in the door, and found a small girl all of five years old, crying in a corner.

"Hey sweetie, its ok, we're Police Officers." Matt said, scooping up the little girl into his arms.

By this time, the smoke had gotten thicker, heavier, making it harder to breathe, and the flames had engulfed the stairs, blocking their escape route.

"Quick Jen, this way!" Matt yelled, running back into the girls bedroom and too the window.

Opening the window, he yelled "Simon!!" Simon came running around the corner. "The stairs are on fire!" Matt yelled.

"Wait, I got it." Simon said running off around the corner, and re-appearing with a large trampoline.

Matt carefully dropped the little girl down to where Simon was standing, and then he jumped himself.

"Come on Jen!" Matt yelled.

Jennifer jumped out the window and onto the trampoline.

Matt wrapped an arm around her waist, their lungs burning as they coughed, breathing in fresh air and they made their way around to the front of the house where they were greeted by the sounds of sirens.

Two paramedics made their way to them and guided them to the ambulance.

_--- ---_

They arrived back at work half an hour later after getting cleaned up.

Jennifer sat down at her desk and continued to fill in paper work that had been abandoned hours before.

Every so often she would feel a tickle in her throat that made her cough. She thought nothing of it.

"Matt, Jennifer, Henry Marsh is on his way up now." Stanley Wolf said, before stepping back into his office.

_--- ---_

"Why did you leave your daughter at home by herself?"

"I went down to the shop to get some stuff." Henry replied.

"Well…" Jennifer started coughing. "Excuse me." She said, taking a deep breath in after she stopped coughing.

"Jen are you ok?" Matt asked concerned, looking at her.

"I'm fine." she replied clearing her throat. "Well can you um," she coughs again. "Mr. Marsh you said your, um," she bent forward a bit, bracing herself on the desk as she starting coughing again.

"What the hell is this? Good cop, crazy cop?" Henry said looking at Jennifer gasping for breath when she was coughing.

"Jen?" Matt said, looking at her as her face starting going red.

"I… can't breathe," she whispered, her knees giving out from under her, as she coughed, wheezing for breath.

"Hey, hey, hey." Matt said, catching her before she hit the floor, and slowly lowering her to the floor, yelling out, "OFFICER DOWN!! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!"

"Hang on Jen, help is on its way." Matt said, holding her.

"HURRY UP!! GET AN AMBULANCE!!!!" Matt yelled again.

Slowly Jennifer's breathing became more and more labored.

A hand fell heavily on his shoulder. "Matt," a voice said near his ear. "Matt, let go. The paramedics are here."

Not moving his hands, he looked up dumbly at Stanley. "What?"

"They're here for her," Stanley said, Matt turned his head toward the man, woman, and bright yellow stretcher that had appeared in the room.

He looked back down at Jennifer. Finally, it clicked in his head and he looked at the paramedics with eyes that actually saw them. "I'm . . . sorry." He wasn't sure if he could make himself pull completely away, and he was grateful to feel Stanley's grasp his arm to steady him as he stood up.

"She'll be ok," Stanley said, trying to reassure himself as well as Matt. "Stay with her."

The paramedics slipped in where Matt had been kneeling. Within seconds an IV line was channeling saline solution into her arm and they were strapping her to a backboard as quickly as they could. The board went up, onto the stretcher.

"Let's go," said the male medic. "Sir, are you coming with us?" he asked Matt.

"Yes! Yes, yes." He felt like he was at half-speed again. Everyone was running, calling, doing something, and he could only stand there, paralyzed.

"Then let's go. We need to get her loaded into the ambulance."

Matt nodded and tried to follow them, but stumbled.

"Whoa!" Stanley said, appearing again at his side. "I'll give you a hand out. You don't look too steady."

He didn't protest, just accepted the support as he trailed the stretcher out into the Melbourne afternoon.

"Heart rate?" the standing paramedic barked at his partner.

"Was one hundred and one dropping to eighty four." The female paramedic said as she opened the ambulance door. "Let's move."

_--- ---_

The doors of the ambulance opened as they pulled up at the hospital, Matt jumped out followed by the ambulance officers as they unloaded Jennifer on the stretcher. She had an oxygen mask on her face and an IV line in her hand.

They rushed in through the doors of the ER and doctors ran up to them and assisted in anyway they could.

They yelled out stats, but Matt took no notice to what they were saying.

"She's not breathing, commence CPR." On of the ER nurses yelled, that caught Matt's attention.

"One thousand, two thousand, three thousand, four thousand, five thousand." Said a doctor commencing compressions,

A nurse applied a face mask and bag then squeezed it once, simulating a single breath. The doctor then started compressions once again.

"Jennifer, sweetheart, you have to breathe, come on sweetheart, I need you to breath." Matt pleaded, holding her hand.

Then the doctor said, "She's breathing."

He felt the warm tears roll down his cheeks realizing how much Jennifer really meant to him.

_tbc…_


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting The New Detective

Chapter 5: Meeting The New Detective

Matt sat ever so vigilantly by Jennifer's bedside, he looked at her, she looked deathly pale, a tube had been inserted into her mouth, down to her lungs, helping her breath, his eyes slowly travelled down her arm to see the IV lines in it. He sighed heavily and hung his head as all his emotions that he had felt for Jennifer hit him hard as he slowly reached for Jennifer's small hand and felt how cold her skin was as he wrapped his big hand around it. He covered it completely trying to warm it up as his thoughts overwhelmed him, _'So cold, so cold.'_ He hung his head for a moment and then lifted it back up to look at Jennifer.

Matt's eyes glazed over seeing Jennifer in the bed as the constant beep and hiss of every machine made him realize just how bad the situation was. The machines were there, keeping Jennifer alive and breathing.

This wasn't the Jennifer that he knew, the Jennifer he knew was bright, bubbly, energetic and beautiful. But now, she was anything but.

Everyone from the office had come by and visited, they never stayed long, just long enough to show they cared for their fallen sister.

Matt didn't really notice them leave, nor did he notice the nurses that came and went.

_--- ---_

Duncan and Simon sat at their desks, doing nothing in particular. It had been two days since Jennifer had been rushed to hospital. They had found out that it was Henry Marsh that had killed his wife and lit his own house on fire, leaving his daughter inside. He had done it to get everyone off his case, making them think it was someone totally different. But that just wasn't the case, and Jennifer had picked up on that, but that's when she finally succumbed to the events earlier that morning.

"I never thought it was that guy who actually killed his wife," Simon said, looking over at Duncan.

"I had my suspicions, but I just wasn't all of that sure if he had really done it or not." Duncan replied, looking over at the elevator as it pinged, expecting Matt to step out into the office, but it wasn't. He froze when he saw who it was in there. He never thought that he would ever see her again.

"Dunny," Simon said trying to get Duncan's attention. "Mate, what is it?" he asked again, looking in the direction he was looking.

A woman stepped out of the elevator, she wore a nice tailored skirt suit, black high heels, she had dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders and soft blue eyes.

"Wow," was all Simon could think to say as she got closer to them.

"No, it can't be?" Duncan said, getting up and walking over to her.

"Alex?" he asked, once he reached her.

She turned at the voice, a shocked look on her face. "Michael?" Duncan nodded, shocked, never really thinking that he would ever see Alex again.

Simon walked up just as she said this. "Michael? Who the hell is Michael?" Simon said, really confused by this point.

Her face broke into a huge smile, and she embraced him as the tears rolled down her face. "I thought you were dead!" She sobbed into Duncan's shoulder. "I thought…" she was cut off mid sentence when Duncan pulled back slightly, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

He looked her in the eyes after they broke apart and said "I've missed you Alex, so very much."

Tears ran down Alex's face and she hugged him again, Duncan picked her up and swung her around, and kissed her again once he lowered her to the ground.

"Mate," Simon said, grinning at Duncan, then added, looking confused. "Who _is this_? And why is she calling you Michael?"

"My name isn't really Duncan Freeman," Duncan said, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist. "Its Michael Reilly, I was sent here to start a new life away from my friends, and my fiancé, Alex St. Clare. Five years ago a man that was after me tried to kill me, but he got the wrong guy, instead he shot one of the police officers I worked with and Alex here, almost killing them. The only way that I could keep them safe, was to actually set up a car accident, which 'killed' me, and to go into witness protection, and when they finally caught him, I was able to leave the other life I lead, the one that you, Matt and Jennifer know, but I stayed as Duncan, I love working with you guys, but I do miss everyone back home in Sydney." Duncan said, looking into Alex's eyes. "And I miss my fiancé."

Simon stood there, not knowing what to say.

_--- ---_

His eyes welled as Jennifer's body lay still in the bed. He sighed thinking,'_ So small._' Her hair was dishevelled and her colour pale. He swallowed hard, as the ventilator beeped and hissed with Jennifer's breathing and low heart rate. '_This is your fault, your fault!'_ His mind screamed at him as he closed his eyes for a moment trying to compose himself.

Matt sighed again feeling such distress as he finally whispered, "Jen, I'm here, sweetheart." He blinked as angry tears stung his eyes, "You're not alone Jen, I'm right here with you. I'm right here."

Matt felt her hand warm just a bit as he continued, "You have to fight Jen, you have to fight and come back to us, and we need you… I need you Jen." He said in a whisper getting very choked up as he paused gathering himself a moment. He whispered squeezing her hand gently, "I know you can hear me sweetheart and I want you to know that I am here for you." He sighed heavily in torment.

He hung his head hoping that Jennifer would just wake up but that wasn't the case. His guilt made his stomach turn as he whispered, "You have to hang on Jen, please… and don't give up, ok? We all need you sweetheart." Matt paused again sighing heavily holding back his tears. "Jen, I'm sorry, I never meant…" Matt's voice cracked as he bit back his tears, "I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry Jen, I… I'm so sorry, so sorry." He whispered as his breath caught with overflowing eyes and he hung his head low in guilt hating himself.

_--- ---_

The masked man turned to her, the metal of his gun glinting in the light, she heard the cock sound it made when he cocked it, then he said to her, in a chillingly cold voice "There's no where to run, Jennifer."

She was petrified and confused all at once, "How d… do you kn… know m… my name?" she stuttered, backing away from the masked man.

He grinned, his teeth almost glowed in the light, "I know lots about you Jennifer," he whispered in her ear stepping up behind her, she quickly turned around to where he was standing behind her.

"No yo… you do… don't." She stuttered, thoroughly scared witless by this point.

"Yes I do, Jennifer, I know that you're sleeping with your partner," he whispered into her ear, whispering, "And I know that one of your colleagues isn't who they say they are... but don't worry…" he said leaning in close to her ear whispering the last part "It isn't who you think it is..."

She didn't want to hear any of this; she tried to wake herself up, but couldn't wake up, it felt as though she was stuck in this bad dream.

"You can't wake up, Jennifer, not until you figure this out…" he said, walking into the darkness, out of Jennifer's sight.

Jennifer stood their, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_tbc…_


	6. Chapter 6: 3 Days, 4 Hours, 9 Minutes

Chapter 6: Three Days, Four Hours, Nine Minutes

It had been three days, four hours, nine minutes since Jennifer had been admitted to hospital.

He watched her face, and then he noticed that her eyelids started to flutter and slowly open.

"Jen," he said, getting up and pressing the call button.

A nurse raced into the room from the nurse's station hearing the buzzer.

"She's awake," Matt said to the nurse.

The nurse came in and removed the breathing tube from down Jennifer's throat then left leaving the couple to have some privacy.

"Matt…" Jennifer said quietly, sitting up slightly. Matt hurried to her side and gently eased her back down saying, "Get some rest, Jen." Matt squeezed her hand gently. She looked at him and then a sad look came over her face. "I never want to lose you."

"You won't." Matt told her firmly, placing a kiss to her lips. "You won't ever." He whispered, stroking her cheek. Jennifer smiled, a smile filled with radiance and ecstasy unparalleled in her life. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She put her arms around his neck and fell into blissful contentment.

_--- ---_

"Are you ready to go, Jen?" Matt asked as Jennifer took one last look around the hospital room.

"Yeah." Still a bit unsteady on her feet, she had to sit on the bed when she turned to look at him. "I see you cleaned up a bit for my big escape."

He grinned and sat beside her as they waited for the nurse to return with a wheelchair. "I've been known to clean up when occasion calls for it."

Jennifer reached up and touched his face. "I still like the stubble better." Her fingers slid from his face. "Wolfie told me you never left me."

Matt said nothing.

She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "And the next time I start off a day in such a great mood, pour coffee on me or something."

Matt laughed and helped her over to the wheelchair as the nurse rolled it in. "I'll try my best to snap you out of it next time."

Their eyes locked for a passing moment – sharing the fear of how close they had come to losing each other.

"I'll take her," Matt offered to the nurse.

The nurse smiled. "I'm sorry, hospital regulations."

Jennifer reached out and took his hand as he walked beside her and smiled up at him. "You get to drive me home so let her do her job."

Smiling back, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze happy in knowing that not only would he be taking her home; he'd be taking care of her and that meant she was still with him.

_--- ---_

Matt unlocked the door of his home. "After you."

Jennifer let him usher her into the apartment and made a beeline for his kitchen, dropping her bag on the kitchen table. "Coffee Matt?"

"Yep, top cabinet," Matt said as he hung up his topcoat and put Jennifer's suitcase into his bedroom. Jennifer had been to his apartment often enough to know exactly where to find his food supplies, but she always asked anyway. He theorized that it was her way of pointedly not invading his domain without permission.

Jennifer dug the coffee out of the cabinet and scooped some coffee into a plunger before flicking the switch on the kettle, then hopped up onto the counter and sat a few feet away from it, watching Matt. "Food?"

Matt shrugged as he approached the source of that attractive coffee scent. "Pizza, chinese," he told her leaning one hip against the counter a few inches away from her. "Your choice."

Matt watched her as she unclipped the barrette that had been holding her hair back, slipping it into her pocket, reminded him of just how close he had come to loosing her, quickly turning away to open the fridge, he got out the milk, hiding his eyes from Jennifer the whole time, ashamed of what she would see in them.

"Umm," Jennifer said as she pulled two mugs from another cabinet. "If it's my choice, I'd say pizza, with extra pepperoni." Pouring the coffee into the two mugs, adding a dash of milk into and stirred a spoonful of sugar into one and slid it toward Matt. "Your turn to call."

Not bothering to argue, Matt picked up the phone and dialled, ordering a supreme for him and a bar-b-q with extra pepperoni for Jennifer. Hanging up the phone, he followed Jennifer as she wandered into his living room.

He found Jennifer sitting on the couch, legs curled up under her as she leaned against the arm of the couch. Patting the cushion next to her with one hand, and sat down, slipping his shoes off aswell.

His attention was caught by Jennifer's position. "Why do you do that?"

Startled, she over at him. "Do what?"

"Sit on your feet. You do that any time you're on a couch. Doesn't it cut off the blood supply?"

Jennifer smiled. "It's comfortable. And it doesn't do any damage to your limbs if you do it right."

"What's 'right'?" he asked, drawing one leg up and trying to copy her posture. "Ow."

"It helps if you're not four sizes too big for the couch, first of all. And I'm not actually sitting on my feet. I'm sitting on my butt with my feet under my thighs."

"How can you . . ." Matt began, leaning over to scrutinize her legs.

"Quit it!" she said, pushing at his shoulder. "My butt is not here for your entertainment."

There was a long moment of silence as Matt politely pretended not to catch the dirty implications of her statement and Jennifer tried not to seem aware that she had said anything out of the ordinary. Then she lost control and started snickering. "You know what I mean!"

Matt smirked.

"Mathew!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening, hitting him with a cushion.

Hearing a knock on the door, Matt made his way to it. He reached the door and quickly relieved the man of their dinner and muttered _thanks_.

As he put the pizza boxes on the coffee table, Jennifer turned towards him and said, "You want me to pay you back or should I get dinner next time?"

"Bar-b-q meat," he shook his head as he continued to speak. "With extra pepperoni."

_tbc…_


	7. Chapter 7: Cri percant

AN: Cri percant is french for Piercing Scream... you have been warned....

Chapter 7: Cri percant

Daylight had begun to dwindle as twilight set in, the sun vanished below the horizon to create a new day somewhere else. And slowly, the stars became visible, their never-failing light a distant reminder that the Earth was not alone in the Universe.

It just felt that way because the distances were so great.

She let herself sink down under the covers and curl herself up against Matt's warm body, his warm arm draped over her waist as his sleepy voice whispered into her ear, "Love you,"

That was the last thing she heard before drifting off into a restless slumber.

_--- ---_

The feeling is bad but the fear is worse. The feeling she can deal with.

Fear, though…

Fear eats away at you.

Fear erodes your sense of self until you're nothing more than a clot of emotions run amok, panic eating away at logic until all the neurons in your brain misfire and spark off random lines of adrenaline and denial and terror and confusion, until you're not you anymore, not unique, just joined inseparably with everyone else drenched in fear, just one, giant, terror conformation.

'_The human body is not equipped to handle this,_' Jennifer thinks blindly as the cold blade of the knife runs down her cheek almost lovingly, tenderly, sending cold chills down her spine.

She has to tune out the feeling. She feels almost guilty for doing so, because she's going to go insane if she doesn't block the feeling out.

So she disconnects, pretends she is not here, not anywhere. Pretends that she is safe in Matt's warm, tender, loving arms, but even as she dreams in her dream, the Shadow Man still haunts her, taunts her, tortures her and keeps her from waking herself up from this horrible nightmare.

"No matter where you go, Jennifer, I will always find you..." he lent in closer, so close that she could feel his warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Even when you dream in your dreams... you can... _never_... _hide_... from me."

She was well and truly frightened out of her skin now as the knife in his hand glinted in the light.

"PLEASE! NO DON'T HURT ME!" She sobbed, the tears falling down her cheeks.

She could see only a part of his face a he grinned evilly as the knife sliced across her flesh, leaving deep dark cuts on her skin causing her to scream out in pain.

She screamed again, tears cascading down her cheeks as he ran the knife across her stomach, blood dripping off the blade.

Her screams were now filled with such pure and desperate pain in what could be her final hours as the Shadow Man tortured her.

_--- ---_

Sometime around 3:30am, Matt was jerked from his peaceful slumber by a piercing scream from Jennifer. She was tossing in bed, tears streamed down her face, as she begged with an unknown assailant, "No, Please don't hurt me."

He called her name trying to rouse from the hellish nightmare. "Jen, sweetheart, wake up. It's only a dream. I'm here, Jen. Shhhh." Then he gathered her into his arms, gently pinning her hands against his chest.

"Jennifer, you're safe with me." His hands stroked her back in an effort to calm the terror that had her in its grip. She struggled in his arms, unable to grasp the reality that she was in no danger. He cuddled her even closer and let his lips graze her ear and spoke warmly to her.

gJennifer, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He whispered in a soothing tone, rocking her gently, until finally his soft words began to penetrate her senses. She grew still in his arms and stopped trying to resist him. Her cries faded to soft, tentative sobs. Her heartbeat slowly returned to normal, and her ragged, gasping breaths became calmer.

gMatt…" she whispered, through her tears.

gShh, Jen. You're with me…you're safe…" He said as her sobs subsided to tiny whimpers.

gShhh, Jen, its ok now, you're safe."

Her eyes fluttered. She was fighting the effects of the lingering traces of adrenalin.

His eyes never left hers as he gently laid them both down and pulled the blankets up around them. She nestled against him, her head resting against his chest, her hair spread out over his shoulder. Carefully he snuggled her close and whispered softly, "Sleep now, Jen. You're safe in my arms. Sleep."

Matt's voice took on an intimate, soothing tone. "Sleep honey, I've got you."

Finally the tiredness was more than she could fight and with a soft sigh, she let herself drift off to sleep, nestled in Matt's protective embrace.

_--- ---_

Matt lay awake after Jennifer had fallen asleep, stroking her hair slowly. Her head was resting on his chest, he'd have to remove it to get any sleep, but he didn't really want to move her. So he stayed awake, looking at her.

She seemed so innocent when she slept, the defenses she constructed so carefully through the day were all gone. She seemed happy too, it warmed his heart to know he could make her happy.

And he was going to continue making her happy, he vowed to himself. She snuggled closer in her sleep and he kissed her forehead gently.

Carefully he reached over into the night stand draw and pulled out a small velvet box.

Carefully he opened the box, inside is a white gold diamond studded engagement ring that sparkled in the soft moonlight that was streaming in through the curtains.

He had bought the ring a few weeks ago, but he wanted to wait for the perfect time to propose, he didn't want to rush into it, they had only been together for about 4 months, he wanted it to be perfect.

He slipped the box back into the draw underneath some book he had in there and quietly closed the draw.

_--- ---_

Jennifer walked along the corridor of the offices briskly, like a woman on a mission. With a stack of papers in hand, and a purposeful stride. She was so focused on the matter that was grasped in her hands, she didn't notice the footsteps behind her, approaching her. Suddenly, a hand came around her mouth, stifling any potential screams, and taking the rest of her body with his other hand, then was forced into the supply closet.

"Good morning." He grinned, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again Matt!" Jennifer threatened, giving him a whack with her papers.

His lips soon found hers, and he kissed her passionately. She momentarily forgot the rule they had made about fooling around at work and gave into the kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Well, you left kind of early this morning."

"Yeah, sorry, but you know. Work and all." Jennifer straightened up Matt's tie for him.

"You're just paranoid." Matt muttered.

Jennifer stared at him for a few moments, wondering how he could be so relaxed.

"They won't find out." Matt promised.

Jennifer gave an exasperated glance at the wall of the supply cupboard before looking back at Matt.

"We better get back to the office before someone gets suspicious."

"Okay." Matt muttered, then casually walked out.

Jennifer gave him thirty seconds, then followed him into the office.

_tbc..._


	8. Chapter 8: The Slasher

**Chapter 8: The Slasher**

Matt and Jennifer sat at their respective desks, filling in paperwork.

Alex St Clair wandered in half an hour after they arrived.

"Where's your late note Detective?" asked Jennifer.

"Yeah... morning to you too," she replied. "Duncan phoned me this morning and…"

"What you weren't at his place for a change?" asked Jennifer.

Alex smiled. "No. And anyway, stop trying to play sister will ya… I'm here, and he's in South Melbourne, no problems. Anyway… do you want to know why he rang?"

"Ah Alex… what you do…" started Matt.

"No. Nah... nothing like that. What is it with you two? One as bad as the other. We were talking about the 'slasher' case over Dinner the other night…"

"Lovely mealtime conversation," Jennifer chipped in.

"Oh shut up…" Alex said in mock annoyance before continuing. "Duncan phoned me this morning. There was another woman found mutilated this morning, but this one was found down at Flagstaff Gardens."

"Where at Flagstaff Gardens?" asked Jennifer.

"Near the basketball courts, I thought you guys might want to go over there." Alex said, as Matt and Jennifer both got up out of their seats. "Duncan'll meet you there."

"Yep, come on Jen," Matt said, grabbing his over coat and scarf off the coat rack as well as Jennifer's, then handed it to her.

"Alex can you please check through the files and see if our latest victim has any connection to the others. Matt, I'll just go and tell Wolfy what we're doing."

"OK meet you down at the car." he replied as Jennifer turned and headed into Wolfy's office.

-- --

Matt pulled into a car park along William Street where four patrol cars were as well as Duncan's. The whole area was cordoned off with Police tape.

Matt stepped out of the car and closed the car door making his way over to where Duncan was talking to a couple of uniformed officers.

Duncan looked over at them and motioned them to come over.

"Mornin'" Duncan greeted the two detectives as they approached him.

"Dunny," Matt greeted as Jennifer took yet another sip of her coffee as he handed one to Duncan.

"Thanks for that, freezing my nuts off out here." Duncan said, taking the offered cup.

"Thanks for the mental picture Duncan." Jennifer stated sarcastically, pulling a face at him.

"My pleasure," Duncan grinned. "Anyway, this one sounds like it fits in with the case you guys are working on," he said, handing Matt his notes and observations. "Woman found mutilated and dumped in a park"

"OK," Matt said reading through Duncan's notes.

"Look I've got to go so I'll get someone….. **H E Y W I L L I A M S!**" he yelled.

"Oh ta… thanks for helping Dunny," Jennifer replied.

A Senor Constable walked up to them with a young, no more than 19 year old, Probationary Constable by her side. "Yes Detective?" the older one replied.

"Williams this is Detective Matt Ryan and Detective Jennifer Mapplethorpe, guys this is Senor Constable Emily Williams and Probie Jenny Duncan"

"Hi." Matt said, extending out his hand to the two women.

"Morning." Williams said taking the offered hand.

Jennifer offered her hand out as well. "Jenny, Emily."

"Ah… okay… good. Williams, can you take the Detectives through to where the body was found? I've got a shit load of paperwork to finish today on another case, so I'll see you later," Duncan said as he headed off.

"Yep catch ya Duncan," called Matt.

"Follow me," she replied.

Matt and Jennifer followed Emily and Jenny into the park.

"Ah the body was found here," said Emily. stopping at a clump of trees. "Apparently around 6.15 a.m. by a guy on an early morning walk with his dog. We've checked him out, he's a local and regularly walks his dog down here."

"Didn't notice anything unusual did he?" asked Matt.

"No, he says not. But you never know with a bit of gentle questioning," she replied with a grin. "Duncan tells me you're good at that."

Matt smiled. "Nah… not me… you should see Jennifer here have a go at an unco-operative one."

"Give us a break Matt," Jennifer replied, "At least I don't bounce them off walls."

"Oh yeah, but at least they know when I'm having a go at them," Matt retaliated. "Gentle but deadly she is… messes with their minds."

Jennifer glared at him.

Matt was on a roll.

"See that look Jenny. Now if you were a crim, wouldn't that put the fear of God into you?" he grinned.

"I don't know if I'd even need to be a crim," she replied smiling at Jennifer.

"I reckon you are sailing pretty close to the wind yourself there Matt." Emily stated.

Jennifer smiled at Emily and Jenny. This time a real smile.

As Matt started talking to Emily, Jennifer started a conversation with Jenny.

"How long have you been out of the academy?" Jennifer said, looking over at the young rookie.

"I've been out for 3 weeks." She replied looking over at Jennifer.

"I remember when I first got out of the academy, my first call out was to a pub brawl. That one I'll never forget." Jennifer laughed at the memory.

"Why's that?" Jenny asked curious.

"I don't remember ever being hit so hard," Jennifer grinned, looking over at Jenny. "I only remember being hit in the face, then waking up in hospital a few hours later, I found out from my FTO that I had been knocked out cold and they had to drag me out of there." Jennifer laughed, Jenny looked stunned.

"Don't worry, it isn't as bad as it sounds, these things do happen." Jennifer said, calming the poor young rookie down.

-- --

Jennifer stared at the photo's on the white board, slowly she got up and made her way to the board and hung a sketch of their suspect up there. There was something about these murders that was bugging her, something that she was missing but she just couldn't put her finger on it at this current moment and she felt as though she recognised the sketch of the suspect, but she just didn't know how, maybe she'd seen hims when she was getting coffee, maybe someone she had passed on the street, she just didn't know. Sighing she returned to her seat muttering to herself, ' why do I recognise you?

'

-- --

That night they sat in front of the TV, Jennifer was curled up under a fleece rug that hung loosely off one shoulder and a glass of wine in her other hand, her head resting on Matt's shoulder. Matt had one arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. Jerry had made himself comfortable on the over stuffed cushion that was covered by the fleece rug that Jennifer was curled up underneath.

Matt looked over at Jennifer, slowly she started to drift off.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll head to bed." Jennifer said, looking up at Matt.

"Sounds good." Matt replied, taking Jennifer's wine glass from her hand. "You head in, and I'll turn everything off out here.

"Mmmm, thanks," Jennifer said, walking up the hallway to the bathroom.

Walking back into the living room after rinsing out Jennifer's wine glass and putting it into the dishwasher, he looked down at where Jerry was now curled up in a ball amongst the fleece rug where Jennifer was sitting only moments before.

"Didn't take you long, did it?" He said, shaking his head and smiling at Jerry as he switched off the TV followed by the living room light, patting Jerry goodnight.

-- --

Waking up the following morning, Jennifer found herself wrapped up in Matt's warm embrace. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was 6:53am.

Turning onto her side, she looked down at the still slumbering face of Matt, even though he was sound asleep, he still had that sense of safety and protection that she loved about him.

Running a hand over his chest, she propped herself up on an elbow as Matt slowly awoke. She smiled as he slowly opened his eyes, her smile spread further as he ran a hand through her hair and pulled her face close to him for a kiss. "Hey," he mumbles as Jennifer kisses him back. "Hey yourself."

"Do you..." But any further conversation was halted when Jennifer threw back the sheets and made a dash for the bathroom to upend the contents of her stomach.

-- --

Walking into work later that morning, Jennifer plopped down on the seat in front of her desk.

"God, you look like shit," Alex stated, looking at Jennifer, as she placed a cup of hot coffee in front of her before sitting down at her own desk.

Looking up at Alex, Jennifer glared at her, "Thanks heaps, that made me feel a whole lot better."

Jennifer looked down at the coffee cup in front of her, 'Oh god, not again,' Jennifer thought as the smell of the coffee entered her nostrils.

Shooting up from her seat, she bolted for the ladies room.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9: Watching The Detectives

A/N: This chapter is a strong 'R' rating, it contains words of a pornographic nature... LOL always wanted to say that!! But seriously, it does have visuals of a pornographic nature...

Sorry its so short...

**Chapter 9: Watching The Detectives**

It was dark, the moonlight was the only light in the starless sky.

He was standing in the bushes outside her window camera in his hand, watching them, listening to them, taking photos of them as they enacted this intimate act in full view.

He watched as Matt walked up behind Jennifer, placing his hands on her hips as she bent over to put some dishes into the dishwasher.

"Hello Beautiful," he said in her ear, his voice filled with animal lust.

"Hey you," she replied, closing the dishwasher door.

He watched as Matt's hands traveled all over her, over her sides, down her thighs, she softly moaned and took a breath in, her chest rising as his hand rested on it. His hand slid slowly down her chest again, caressing her breasts and traveled slowly down to her stomach, slowly his hand made its way tantalizingly slowly down to her center.

He watched as Matt lent down to her ear and whispered into it, making her moan, pulling her white spaghetti strap top up and over her head.

Matt pushed her up against the counter, roughly pulling her jeans and lace pantie down around her knees.

"Oh!," Jennifer replied, startled as Matt pushed her chest down onto the counter, then pulled his own shirt up and over his head and unbuttoned his pants pushing them down to his knees, then burying himself deeply within her.

He watched her knuckles turn white as her hands held the counter top as he thrust roughly in and out of her. He held onto her ass, pining her against the counter, driving himself deeper into her. Their breathing was ragged and mixed in with their groans and moans of pleasure. He wrapped his left arm around her waist as his right hand descended down her body, over her blond curls.

She gasped, "Oh god, Matt!"

He quickly and roughly began to move in and out of her pulling his hips back to drive into her deeply again and again. He heard her cry out Matt's name, her voice so full of lust, delighted him as he heard every heated groan and needy cry that came off her lips.

"Oh god, yes oohhhhh," she panted.

He watched as she arched against Matt, a wild cry exploding from her lips as she climaxed wildly. "Mathew!" she cried loudly.

He watched as Matt moved faster and faster, bucking the full length of his cock harder and deeper in her. "Oh God, Jennifer, uuuhh uuuhhh uuuuhhh" he cried out deliriously.

"Fuck, fuck,ohhhhhhhh" she screamed hoarsely.

"Oh my God," Matt moaned, holding on tightly to her ass as his cock drove into her relentlessly as he rode through the frenzy. His head fell back and his eyes closed. He watched as Matt continued to hammer into her until he was completely spent, the sweat dripping off him in little rivers down his face.

He watched as Matt withdrew from Jennifer, turning her around and taking her down the hall.

_--- ---_

He hung the photos up as he developed them in his dark room, looking at each one, grinning evilly.

He had heaps of photos of them together, some of them were basic and harmless, but the new ones he got tonight, those were ones that were ones that could ruin a career.

He took down the photos that he took tonight, the ones that had already dried, and put them into an album that he had. He put those particular photos in beside ones that he had already taken of them on their first night together.

Closing the album, he placed it back on the shelf beside another album that had 'Jennifer, 12/09/1999' written on the spine in small, neat letters.

_tbc..._


	10. Chapter 10: Morning Glow

AN: The song is "Honey (Sam La More Remix) by Lovers Electric" a great new Australian band.

OH and thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!!! Cookies for all!!!

**Chapter 10: Morning Glow**

~We can't see what we don't believe

we can't dream of reality

with our heads in the clouds

and our hands in the air

we try to catch something

but nothing is there

We fall down before we start

we only want to play our part

Yeah our minds are a wash

with all this talk

Am I making sense?~

The music in the night club blared, people danced to the DJ's remixes, they drank, they laughed and they just enjoyed the clubs atmosphere, especially a petite Blonde, who sat at the bar, cocktail in hand watching the club patrons as they danced, their bodies sliding in supple rhythm, like making love on the dance floor.

~Tell me honey can we ever find the truth?

tell me honey will we ever see one view?

I can't connect if I can't relate to you

and we can't accept what we do not get to choose

tell me honey, what is it we do?

remind me honey, what did we just lose?

We push the thoughts and words come out

they could be lies, they could be doubt

but throw enough money at it's feet

and all the lies become perfectly sweet~

She noticed that someone had slid up beside her, so she looked over at them. The handsome looking guy flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Hi," he said, he leaned in to be heard, "I'm Jake!"

His eyes were the most vivid shade of sea green, offset by dark eyebrows and think black lashes. His face had a rugged, chiseled handsomeness, a strong square chin, ready smile with a couple of dimples. He was about six one, with a good athletic build, but not overly muscular.. his hair was short and jet black, he had it spiked up with hair putty. His navy blue sweater and blue jeans seemed to fit his demeanor…right down to his slack Etnie sneakers. All in all, quite handsome for a twenty-something club-hopper.

She smiled, "I'm Jennifer." She felt herself strangely hypnotized by this man's eyes.

~Tell me honey can we ever find the truth?

tell me honey will we ever see one view?

I can't connect if I can't relate to you

and we can't accept what we do not get to choose

tell me honey, what is it we do?

remind me honey, what did we just lose?

We push the thoughts and words come out

they could be lies, they could be doubt

but throw enough money at it's feet

and all the lies become perfectly sweet~

They continued the small talk, Jake leaning into her personal space and Jennifer smiling coyly, laughing at his jokes. She learned his last name was Wrangler, which brought images of some rakish cowboy hero, or some fantasy sword-slinger to her mind. Suddenly, Jake took her hand, bowed slightly and gave her a 'come-hither' look as he guided her onto the dance floor.

Jake drew her to him, pressing her length fully against his front, his arm snaked its way around to her bare lower back. Jennifer shuttered a little; his hands and skin were freezing! Maybe it was fatigue. Maybe it was the fact that she felt totally devoid of feeling and hope…or maybe her will to give a damn just flew out the window a while back, Jennifer didn't know.

~You know I've tried to understand

I know you've tried to hold my hand

But try as I will I can not see

am I making sense?~

She wasn't thinking, just feeling. Feeling Jake's hands sliding over her body; the tenor of the music as it thrummed through her senses. It was almost intoxicating. So she didn't see Jake withdraw a pen-like object from his pants. She only felt a slight prick, as he jabbed the small hypo-needle into the back of her neck. Then, the room became a blur of sounds and globby shadows.

Jennifer felt like she was floating somewhere outside of her body, watching Jake guide her stealthily to the back door. Somewhere in her brain a voice screeched, _"JENNIFER! Snap out of it woman! Get away…Do Something Idiot!"_ But her arms and legs felt like melted rubber, as Jake edged her into the alley.

~Tell me honey can we ever find the truth?

tell me honey will we ever see one view?

I can't connect if I can't relate to you

and we can't accept what we do not get to choose

tell me honey, what is it we do?

remind me honey, what did we just lose?~

Once in a while, one tends to want to ask one's self, "What in the Hell were you thinking?" The ramification of such an action, however, is merely an afterthought, which usually rears its ugly head later on—at the worst possible time. On the other hand, if we let fear take hold—stifling and gobbling up our convictions to do what we know is right, the consequences of that _inaction_ would be far worse than any Hell we could think of.

They were Jennifer's thought's as her last breath fell from her lips and her world faded to black for the very last time.

--- ---

The early Monday morning glow of the Melbourne sun shined in through the curtains.

Matt and Jennifer laid sleeping soundly together, Matt had his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. Jennifer was the first person to wake realizing that Matt was still sleeping.

She looked at him and smiled and trailed her finger lightly over his cheek, she gently moved a piece of his hair that had fallen over his face out the way of his eyes before trailing the tip of her finger along the pink of his lips. Matt remained still, his body was uncovered and the blankets were all pulled over to Jennifer's side of the bed.

She reached over and pulled the blankets up to his waist before taking in the view of who she had been sleeping beside every night for the past four months. It was dim in the room, all she saw of him was his figure from the glow of the sun.

As she pulled the blankets up to his waist, he woke, placing his hand on hers pulling her close. He kissed her lips, without his opening his eyes.

"Morning," she said with a giggle as he kissed her again. His eyes opened slowly, looking at her. She got lost in the deep mocha of his eyes.

"Morning Jen," he mumbled back. Sending a smile across his face. He put his hand through her blonde hair moving it away from his face. It was so soft he thought.

Pulling away quickly, Jennifer tossed back the blankets and darted towards the bathroom.

Matt followed her, when he found her in the bathroom curled around the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into it.

Matt knelt down beside her and gathered her hair from around her face, pulling her into his arms after she had finished being sick."How are you feeling?" he asked her as placed the palm of her hand in his.

"Better" she responded "And I know I'm not alone" she rested her head on his chest as she sniffled.

--- ---

After quickly ducking out to go to the chemist, she took the pregnancy test out of the paper bag and opened the box, following the instruction on the slip of paper that was inside.

After she sat the test on the counter and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She noted that she was putting on a little weigh, her skin was glowing and the last thing that confirmed her suspicions was the test that sat in front of her.

She looked down at the test stick. Two blue lines.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She looked at the stick once more, only to see the little blue lines, taunting her. Standing up, she took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, test in hand. Wiping furiously at her eyes, she flopped onto her back on the bed and looked at the test in her hands again.

She rested a hand on her stomach. She was surprised. _'God this was really going to happen_,' she thought, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Jen?" Matt asked ducking his head back into the room. Jennifer shifted her eyes over to Matt as he sat down beside her on the bed, worry filling his deep brown eyes. Jennifer sighed again, biting her lip.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, extending her hand out to him, handing him the test stick. He stared at the test stick and then looked up at her, a smile on his face.

Matt had no idea what to say, he was happy, hell he was excited at the fact that he was going to be a father, happy that it was going to be with Jennifer.

"Matt? Say something." Jennifer said, not sure how he was taking this news, but by the grin that had now formed on his face, he was happy.

"I'm… I'm going to be a father!" he said, joyfully embracing Jennifer in a hug, kissing her on the lips.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Jennifer quickly made her way to the bathroom again.

Matt looked at her concerned, then he heard her emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, he quickly made his way out to the fridge and got out the bottle of ginger beer that Jennifer had bought when she went out earlier, getting a glass out of the cupboard and pouring a glass and making his way back into the bedroom where Jennifer was now sitting huddled up in bed.

"Here," he said, handing her the cool glass of ginger beer.

"Thanks," Jennifer said, taking a mouthful before handing the glass back to Matt.

Matt sat the glass on the bedside table and placed a soft kiss on Jennifer's lips and then placed his hand on her abdomen.

"Hey," he said, talking to her stomach, to their child growing in Jennifer's uterus. "I'm your daddy,"

Jennifer let out a small laugh at Matt.

"I think it knows that,"

--- ---

They looked at the young blonde girl that lay in the bushes, her body slashed so badly that you could see her insides, her hair was splattered with blood and her clothes were torn to shreds.

"Oh my god," Jennifer muttered in disgust, raising a gloved hand to her mouth. "What sort of animal is this sicko?"

Matt knelt down beside the girl and brushed her hair from her face, his eyes widened as he quickly stood, crahing into Duncan.

"Whoah! What is it Matt?" Duncan asked at Matt's shock then looked down at the girls body, his reaction was the same as Matt's.

Sensing the guys shock, Jennifer looked down at what caught their attention, when she looked down, she swore it was her own reflection looking back up at her.

One of the uniformed officer came over to them with the girls licence.

Matt watched as Jennifer hastily made her way back towards their car.

"It's like we're looking at Jen's exact twin." Duncan said, looking back down at the body.

Taking the licence from the female uniform, Matt looked at it. "We basically are, Jennifer Zucorman, born 21st February 1980, age 29. That's exactly the same birth date as Jen."

_tbc..._


	11. Chapter 11: A Killer's Trophy's

**Chapter 11: A Killer's Trophy's**

Taking down the folder labeled 'Jennifer, 12/09/1999', he opened it to a page at the very end and took out a zip lock bag with some of Jennifer's hair in it, opening the bag he took it out and held it up to his nose.

He grinned wickedly as he remembered how Jennifer begged and pleaded for her life before he finally slit her throat.

Placing the hair down he placed a large yellow envelope down in front of him and carefully wrote: 'Detective Jennifer Mapplethorpe, Homicide Squad' on the front of it, then took out his latest victim's ring finger, still attached to it was her engagement ring, slipping it into the envelope as well as some photos and a letter addressed to Jennifer.

A sadistic grin formed on his face as he sealed the envelopes contents inside for its intended recipient.

"I do hope that you will like your gift, Jennifer." He said to himself, laughing, as he left the room, envelope in hand.

--- ---

They sat in the layout room going over the notes of the latest 'Slasher' victim.

Jennifer sat there looking at the photos of the woman. '_God this is weird,_' she thought, she could almost swear that she was looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't hear what the others were saying as her thoughts engulfed her.

"Detective Mapplethorpe?" A young uniformed officer asked. "A letter has arrived for you."

Taking the offered letter, she didn't take a second guess at what the contents might hold as she opened it and upended the contents onto the desk in front of her.

She gasped as a bloody finger rolled out onto the desk along with some photos of her and Matt having sex in her kitchen the night before and a letter that had been addressed to her.

Reading the words on the page, Jennifer's whole body started to shake out of fear, anger and something else.

"Jennifer?" Stanley questioned upon seeing the terrified look on her face.

"We need to speak to you in private, sir." Jennifer said as Duncan rang the forensics team to come up.

Stepping into Stanley's office, Matt shut the door behind him and came and stood protectively beside Jennifer as she handed over the photos and the letter.

Stanley quickly glanced at the photos, being discrete, as to not embarrass his detectives, then read the letter out loud, "_I know where you live, Jennifer... and I know that you fucked your partner the night before last... And I hope that you enjoyed it..." "_You know that this is evidence, right?" Stanley stated, looking up at the pair.

Jennifer held her head high, trying not to let her embarrassment show, but she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, and Matt just adverted his eyes from their boss.

Sensing their slight embarrassment, Stanley then added, "I'll make sure that these are kept confidential," he said, holding up the photos which he had just put into an envelope.

"Thank you for that sir," Jennifer said, not looking Stanley in the eye.

"But I do trust that you will both be professional at work and keep your personal lives at home?" He said looking at the pair, they both looked as guilty and embarrassed as the other.

"Yes Sir." Matt and Jennifer said in unison.

"Good, now I suggest that you get back out there and continue on with what you were doing," Stanley said, dismissing them.

"Jennifer," Stanley said before she walked out. "A minute please, and close the door behind you."

Jennifer looked at Matt as she closed the door behind her.

"Sir?" she questioned.

"Take a seat Jennifer." Stanley said in a soft friendly tone.

Sitting in the seat in front of Stanley's desk, Jennifer looked at Stanley, confusion written on her face.

"I need to know how long this person has been watching you for, Jennifer, you know that I have to report this to IAB in case something more happens, as it's starting to look like someone maybe stalking you, and if IAB gets a whiff of this before it has been reported especially the photos of yourself and Matt in a compromising situation, then you could both possibly be reassigned to different units, and I honestly don't want that to happen, because you both work extremely well together."

As Stanley was saying this to her, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, _'damn hormones!'_ she thought as she blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks _'hold yourself together woman! You can't go crying in front of your boss for Christs sake!'_.

"Jennifer?" Stanley asked concerned when he saw a few tears fall down her cheeks.

Frantically she wiped the tears away, but more seemed to fall as a sob escaped her throat.

Walking around to where Jennifer was seated, Stanley knelt down in front of her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, switching into father mode. He had never seen Jennifer this emotional before and he had to wonder what he had said to upset her.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

The words tumbled from her lips, "We'vebeenseeingeachotherforaboutfourmonthsandnowi'mpregnant."

"Whoa! Slow it down there," Stanley said only picking up a few words of what she had said.

Taking a deep breath, she started again. "Matt and I have been seeing each other for about four months," she hesitated momentary, before getting to her feet to pace the room so she could momentarily distract herself.

Putting a hand to her head as everything started to spin, she felt herself falling before finally encountering the darkness.

Stanley quickly caught her, then carefully laid her on the floor and opened the door, calling out, "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Matt bolted from his seat when he heard Stanley yell out for someone to call an ambulance.

"What happened?" He asked frantically entering Stanley's office, shedding his jacket and placing it under Jennifer's head.

"She was crying just before she stood up then she just collapsed, I don't know why." Stanley replied, not knowing exactly what had just transpired.

"Jen, sweetie, wake up," Matt cooed, brushing strands of hair off her face. "Come on Jen," Matt tried again.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, focusing on Matt's face. "Matt? What happened?" Jennifer asked groggily.

"You passed out sweetie," Matt said, holding her in his arms.

What felt like an eternity later, which was only ten minutes Matt would find out later, two ambulance officers walked into the office, stretcher in tow, and started treating Jennifer.

"Hi, I'm Shawna and this is my partner Angelo." The female ambulance officer introduced herself and her partner as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Jennifer's upper arm then a little gadget, she wasn't exactly sure what it was, on her finger.

Matt helped Jennifer to her feet and onto the stretcher. "I'm Matt and this is my partner Jennifer." Matt said, keeping a hold of Jennifer's hand as they began their journey down to the waiting ambulance.

"Hi Jennifer, how are you feeling today?" Shawna asked, taking Jennifer's obs.

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer replied angrily, "How do you think I feel?" She felt bad for snapping, but she couldn't seem to get off this emotional roller-coaster that she was on.

Shawna looked over to Matt, "Hormones." Matt replied, thinking to himself '_scary... she's crying one minute and the next she want's to bite your head off... note to self, never get Jen angry..._'

"Oh," Realization dawned on Shawna's face. "Pregnant?"

Matt nodded, never letting go of Jennifer's hand.

Shawna smiled looking at the pair as they loaded Jennifer into the ambulance a few minutes later, Matt following closely behind.

Matt could hear the words that Shawna was saying as they started their journey to the hospital, but they didn't seem to register in his mind until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You OK there Matt?" Shawna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little worried." He responded, stroking Jennifer's forehead.

"She's going to fine." Shawna reassured Matt, settling the fluttering in his stomach.

Going back to asking Jennifer all these questions and Jennifer answered them with no's or yes's.

Matt felt the ambulance slow to a stop an then the younger guy, he could remember Shawna saying his name was Angelo or something like that, opening the back.

Matt jumped out as they pulled the stretcher out and wheeled Jennifer in through the ER doors.

A young female doctor came up to them, "Hi, I'm doctor Amee Cutter." She had brunette hair tied back, Matt could remember Jennifer saying something about them being a horses tail or something to that effect, she was tall and Matt guessed that she was about 25.

"This is Jennifer and her partner Matt, one of her colleagues called because she had passed out at work and found out en rout that Jennifer's pregnant." Shawna relayed to the doctor.

"OK, Jennifer do you know how far along you are?" Amee asked Jennifer.

"No, I only found out a few days ago."

"OK, we'll get a fetal ultrasound done to find out how far along you are." Amee replied, closing the curtain around them after the ambulance left.

--- ---

At two months, the foetus doesn't clearly resemble a baby, while you can't feel a foetus move between the eighth and ninth week of pregnancy, movement has begun and the foetus can grasp things in its hands. That sort of detail was usually too small to see at this stage, however, especially using a trans-abdominal sonogram.

The stenographer ran the cold tool over her as of yet still flat stomach and pronounced, "everything looks fine, Jennifer, which is good news. Would you like to see the screen?"

Both Matt and Jennifer nodded 'yes', and the stenographer turned the monitor so that they could see. They looked at the monitor in awe, there on the screen was their child. It wasn't much more than a visible heartbeat in a kidney shaped being, only a little over an inch long from head to bottom, with the head being about half the total length, but for the first time she knew there really was something there, and Jennifer began to feel tears of happiness gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Amazing isn't it?" the doctor mused.

Jennifer nodded as Matt grasped her hand, brushing a hand over her forehead whispering, "Yes, yes it is."

--- ---

Jennifer lay in her hospital bed, her hand resting on her abdomen where her unborn child resided, she couldn't stop thinking of that severed finger that she got in the mail that morning, it scared her to know that this person knew where she lived, what she did and knew who she was.

Sleep was a long time coming, and even then it was restless as dreams plagued her.

_The Shadow Man's entire demeanor shifted from cool to pure rage in the blink of an eye. He grabbed Matt by the wrist in a vice-like grip, wrenching his arm around hard and fast, and she could hear the snap of Matt's wrist breaking even from where she stood. _

_Matt cried out in pain as his wrist broke under the violent pressure, and his shoulder was brutally dislocated. The Shadow Man snatched the detective's gun from his holster before Matt had a chance to try and stop him, and then he fired once, twice, three and four times into Matt's chest and stomach._

_She ripped her gun from its holster, milliseconds too late. Even as Matt was still collapsing to the floor, blood rapidly blossoming out across his white shirt, The Shadow Man swung the weapon around and opened fire on her as well._

_She didn't feel anything at the bullets struck her in the chest and stomach. She fired her own gun even as she fell, and was gratified to see at least one hit The Shadow Man in the forearm, he howled in pain and rage, and stumbled over to her, kicking her gun out of her hands and out of reach while he clutched his bloodied arm to his chest._

"_You fucking bitch," he spat. "I'm gonna fucking kill you for that."_

_Jennifer could only look up at The Shadow Man, into the barrel of Matt's gun that was now pointed at her head, helplessly, her own gun now out of reach._

_'I'm so sorry baby girl,' she said to herself as she watched him squeeze the trigger._

_Tbc..._


	12. Chapter 12: The Darkness That We Fight

**Chapter 1****2: The Darkness That We Fight **

_Jennifer could only look up at The Shadow Man, into the barrel of Matt's gun that was now pointed at her head, helplessly, her own gun now out of reach._

_'I'm so sorry baby girl,' she said to herself as she watched him squeeze the trigger..._

_Jennifer could now only look up at The Shadow Man helplessly, her own gun now out of reach, when suddenly he jerked involuntarily, then crashed to the ground next to her, Matt's gun skittering across the ground out of his reach. Blood flowed freely from new bullet wound in his shoulder. With the fight now taken out of him, The Shadow Man got to his feet and staggered clumsily away, disappearing from sight. A moment later, Jennifer heard the sound of a door slamming shut, followed by the distinct roar of an engine._

_It's so hard to speak  
I can barely look you in the eye  
It's so hard to breathe  
I know I ain't afraid to die_

_Confused and dazed, Jennifer looked across the floor to her wounded partner. To her amazement, and her admiration, Matt had somehow managed to drag himself far enough across the floor to recover her gun from where it had been kicked. He had then fired once, with extraordinary accuracy given his injuries, stopping The Shadow Man from killing her. For a long moment, they stared across the floor at each other, their individual pain and desperation reflected in each others eyes. But now, even as Jennifer watched, her gun fell from Matt's grip and his eyes closed and he slumped to the cold concrete floor._

_Panic hit and, ignoring her own pain, she dragged herself across the floor to him._

"_Matt…"_

_Her voice came out weak, barely audible. He didn't respond, and she realized dimly that he was in serious danger of bleeding out right then. She was on the verge of losing consciousness herself, and knew she had one chance to call for help. They both needed help, or they were both going to die here in this abandoned warehouse._

_Fumbling with her mobile, she managed somehow get it from her coat pocket and press Speed Dial 1, the Police Switch Board._

"_This is Detective Mapplethorpe… Assistance needed… Warehouse at 453-454, Docklands Drive… Doc… Docklands… Officers down… Repeat… Officers down…"_

_For a terrifying moment she thought her voice had been too weak to be heard, then a voice resonated out of the speaker._

"_This is Central. We receive your message, Detective Mapplethorpe. Dispatching an ambulance and back-up immediately. Can you tell me what your status is?"_

_Somehow, she managed to gather the strength to speak again._

"_Two officers... down… myself and Detective Ryan… Suspect is... gone… We've both been shot… Need an ambulance…"_

"_An ambulance is on its way, Detective. Just hang on. Try to stay awake. Tell me, how badly are you both injured?"_

_She knew the dispatcher was trying to help her to stay awake, and she appreciated it, but she simply didn't have the strength to get another word out as the mobile slipped from her bloody hand, and the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was the ever-growing pool of blood beneath the both of them._

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

It was a cruel wake up the following morning for Jennifer as she quickly awoke to darkness and found herself aware of a rough, warm hand gently holder hers. It was a familiar touch, and she looked over to discover it was Matt sitting there beside her.

"Matt..." she said as a strangled sob escaped past her lips as she clutched the crisp, cold, white hospital sheets around her as she tried to calm herself.

"Sshhhh, its ok Jen," Matt whispered reassure-ably, gently stroking her forehead in a tender gesture of love.

She looked over to where Matt was sitting sitting, he was partially covered under a blanket, obviously the one that she had had on in the ER.

"I had another dream," she sobbed, clutching the sheets more tightly to her chest as Matt moved up on the bed beside her, embracing her in his arms. "He tried to kill us again, he left us to die in an abandoned warehouse." She sobbed into his chest, laying a hand on Matt's hand that was now resting on her still flat stomach, what she didn't notice as her eyes started to close, was the man standing out in the corridor, watching them as she finally succumbed to the darkness again.

--- ---

There is a time, when the walls must crumble and a person's vulnerability will be laid out on the ground, completely exposed. They put up those walls in order to protect that, which is most precious to them, faith in them selves.

They will stand, with arms crossed, staring defiantly into our darkness that they so adamantly fight against, and silently pray that they know what they're doing. They think they can win; they think they have the strength to win out over the monsters that lurk in our blackness.

Faith can be the most powerful weapon in their arsenal. But, when they lose that faith, and the sickly-grey fingers of doubt creep into there hearts, they blindly fumble around for convictions, they are lost to our darkness.

And we make them scream, helplessly, blindly, for a savior as they tumble into the depths of our black Hell.

These were Jake Wrangler's thoughts as he entered Jennifer's house through the open bathroom window she left open for her cat.

He looked around the bathroom. On the counter there were mens shaving items, deodorant, foundation, mascara, eye shadow, lip stick, eye liner, perfume, aftershave and some woman's hare care products.

Picking up one of the hair care products with gloved hands, he read the label, Schwarzkopf Extra Care Leave in Conditioner for colour treated hair. _So, _he thought, _Jennifer's not a true blonde._ He put that bottle down and picked up another Schwarzkopf tube, Extra Care Loopy Form 1 he put that tube down and opened the mirrored cabinet above the basin, in there were a packet of Nurofen Zavance tables, a bottle of ibuprofen, a small box of tampons, a box of band aids, an unopened bottle of foundation, a bottle of mouth wash, an unopened can of Gillette shaving gel, another unopened bottle of Lynx Shower Gel and a few prescription bottles - some almost empty some half full, but one bottle that was hidden behind some of the other prescription bottles caught his eye.

Pushing the bottles aside, he lifted up the hidden bottle that was at the back of the cabinet. Elevit pregnancy vitamin tablets, he opened the cap and looked in, it was almost full he noted as he thought, _so Jennifer's pregnant, or she's trying to get pregnant, interesting._

Putting the lid back on the bottle, he put it back where he found it and replaced all the prescription bottle back to where they were before he moved them and closed the cabinet.

Walking out of the bathroom, something caught his eye in the trash bin down beside the basin, walking up to it, he lifted the trash can and reached for the object that caught his attention. A positive used white home pregnancy test stick. _So she is pregnant. _His thought's soured when he thought about this about who the father was. This was all the motivation he needed to carry out the deed he would do soon.

He would attempt to kill Jennifer's unborn child.

_Tbc..._


	13. Chapter 13: With Devastating Consequence

AN: Hospitals are one of the most boring places in the world, but luckily I have my laptop, and I am actually getting this chapter written... It might take me forever to type with a cannula and IV line in my hand, but hey, I'm getting it done!! Thanks to all of those who are reviewing!! Just keeps me motivate to keep writing, and it also tells me that you (OH god... here comes some one to take more blood off me... *cries*) all like this so far!!!! Soooooo COOKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! Quick grab a cookie before the Cookie Monster eats them all!!! (tries to take mind off the doctor with a needle in his hand.... LALALALALA... winces as needle get poked into my arm)

**Chapter 13: With Devastating Consequences**

Jennifer awoke the next morning as a nurse came up beside her bed.

"Morning sweetie, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her upper arm and placed the finger pulse oximeter onto her finger.

"I'm fine thanks," Jennifer replied, sleepily looking at the gadgets that now were hooked up to her.

"That's good to hear," the nurse replied as she started the machine, placing a digital ear thermometer into her ear to record her temperature.

Jennifer watched the blood pressure cuff inflate around her arm before turning her attention to the monitor. 87/108 and 100% oxygen blood saturation.

"Everything's normal sweetie," the nurse said as she took off the blood pressure cuff and finger pulse oximeter. "The doctor will be around shortly to have a chat and I'll draw up your discharge papers," she added as she took down the empty Sodium Chloride IV drip.

"Thanks for that," Jennifer replied as Matt walked back into the room carrying a steaming cup of Gloria Jeans coffee and Jennifer's overnight bag.

"Morning beautiful," he said, setting the cup and bag down before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I brought you in a fresh change of clothes."

"Mmmm, thanks Matt," she replied, sitting up in bed.

"I heard that you're being…" Matt's sentence was cut short when the doctor walked into the room.

"Good morning Jennifer. My name's Doctor Sara-Jane Cane, how are you feeling this morning?" She asked, looking at Jennifer's charts.

"Much better thanks, except for the morning sickness," Jennifer said, sitting up further.

"That will pass but something to help with that would be either Ginger tablets, vitamin B6 or vitamin B12. Also, avoid foods and smells that make you feel sick. Although I do know that in your line of duty that avoiding some smells is going to be hard," she joked.

Jennifer laughed at the thought and turned towards Matt with a smirk on her face. "Looks like it will only be the three musketeers in the field!"

Matt simply shook his head, a grin plastered on his face.

--- ---

He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. In the center of the room, there was a large king size bed, the covers a rich dark chocolate colour with a ribbon of cream piping. The pillows were the same shade of chocolate, each with cream ribbon trim along the edge.

At the foot of the bed sat a rich dark timber chest, and on either side of the bed were rich dark timber night stands; atop each one were stainless steel lamps with black shades. The decor of the room was rich, dark, earthy colours. Very subdued and classy. Jennifer most certainly had good taste.

He walked over to the chest of drawers and looked at the photos that were up there. He saw some of Jennifer with what looked to be her family, a photo of the team at a Christmas function and the last one he saw was a photo of Jennifer and, if he remembered correctly, Matt, who had his arms around Jennifer and she was grinning.

Hearing a car pull up in the driveway, followed by voices, he quickly made his way back into the bathroom. Just as he was about to climb through the window, he heard a key in the lock. He quickly pushed himself through the window and closed it to where it had been previously before he had opened it.

--- ---

Matt put the key in the lock and turned it, unlocking the front door of Jennifer's house. He stepped over the threshold and into the small hallway foyer. An antique wood sideboard was against the wall to his left; resting there was a tray on the sideboard that looked like it was supposed to hold keys. Matt flipped the switch by the door and two side-by-side candlestick lamps, also on the sideboard, blinked on.

He walked down the hall and into Jennifer's bedroom where he placed her overnight bag on the bed and made his way back out into the kitchen where Jennifer was standing, drinking a glass of ginger beer.

Matt walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the head.

"Stomach a little but upset?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles on her flat stomach.

"Yeah, a little, but that is helping a lot," she said, turning around in his arms so that they were now standing face to face.

Matt leant down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Breaking apart, he guided Jennifer over to the couch and turned the TV on.

"So," he started. "What do you want to watch?"

Jennifer just simply shrugged her shoulders before answering. "Anything; doesn't matter."

Matt flicked through the channels. '_Boring, boring, extremely boring, hmmm this looks good,' _he thought to himself as he settled on a documentary airing on the Crime and Investigation channel.

They sat there and watched the program for about an hour before Matt got up and walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked as he set about the kitchen, gathering things that he could cook.

"Doesn't matter... anything that you can find," she replied, stretching out on the couch and turning her attention back to the TV.

An hour later, Matt walked back into the living room with two steaming plates of spaghetti. Handing a plate to Jennifer when she sat up, he sat down and dug in.

After they had finished eating, Matt took their plates and loaded them into the dishwasher with the other dirty utensils that he used to make dinner, before returning to the lounge room.

When he walked in, the sight before him made his heart warm. Jennifer had fallen asleep, one hand draped loosely over her still flat stomach, while the other was tucked under her cheek, acting as a temporary pillow.

He quietly squatted down beside her and brushed the few strands of blonde hair that hung limply over her eyes, back behind her ear. He watched as the woman he had grown to love slept soundly, her hand protecting the child that they had created together.

--- ---

**4 ½ Months Later**

At precisely ten minutes past seven every morning for the past few weeks, Jennifer had been awoken. She'd fling back the sheets and dart for the bathroom. And this morning was no different as she flung back the sheets and headed for the bathroom. This was the part of the pregnancy that she hated; the morning sickness.

She re-emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later and crawled back into bed, cuddling up beside Matt's warm body. "I hate you," she said to Matt, cuddling up to him more.

"Oh and I hate you too, Jen," Matt replied playfully, running a hand up and down her arm, placing a kiss on her head.

"Not funny..." she said, hitting his chest playfully, mock angry.

"Hey!!" Matt laughed, before replying. "But I will make you very happy."

Jennifer rolled out of bed and wrapped her silk robe around herself before replying. "You will make us very happy by making breakfast because your daughter is telling me she's hungry." Jennifer walked out of the room and down the hall.

Matt laughed as he rolled out of bed himself and made his way into the kitchen and set about making pancakes, Jennifer's favourite food at the moment. Well, if he wanted to be accurate, his daughter's, as Jennifer would always argue.

He placed all the ingredients into a large glass mixing bowl and mixed it all together, occasionally adding more milk.

Throwing in a handful of blueberries, he mixed them in then set about adding some of the mixture into the hot pan.

"Mmmmmmm, pancakes," Jennifer walked back in and placed the morning paper on the table and poured herself a glass of juice, then returned to the paper.

Placing a plate of pancakes in front of her, Matt slipped down to one knee and whispered to Jennifer's stomach. "Eat up sweetie; Daddy made your favourite." before placing a gentle kiss to Jennifer's stomach.

--- ---

Jennifer sat in the passenger's seat as they drove to work. Today was her last day before she went on maternity leave and her mind was drifting to happy memories from a few weeks ago when they had all gone out to the bar as per normal, but this time Jennifer didn't order her usual beer. Even when Simon had offered to buy, she had stuck to just a glass of orange juice. It didn't take Simon and Duncan long to realise; Simon had looked at her, and when she nodded, he turned to Duncan a giant grin plastered on his face saying, 'you owe me 100 bucks'. She had laughed as Duncan had grumbled about something while pulling out two fifty dollar notes and thrusting them at him, before Duncan had then slapped Matt on the back.

"It's about time mate!!" Duncan said before yelling. "DRINKS ARE ON MATT!!" The whole bar had erupted in whoops and cheers.

Jennifer grinned at the memory of that night. Her grin slowly turned into a happy smile when she rested a hand on the bulge of her now noticeable stomach. She was about 19 and a half weeks along and her mind drifted back to when they had told Wolfe, just before she started to show.

_Taking a deep breath, Jennifer looked at Matt__. He took her hand in his own as he knocked sharply on their boss's door. "Come in," came the reply from behind the door._

_Opening the door, Matt guided Jennifer in and to a seat in front of their boss's desk before closing the door and taking a seat beside Jennifer._

"_What can I do for you, Detectives?" he asked, writing down some notes._

"_Well," Jennifer began. "I'm going to have to take some leave in a few months," she said before adding. "Maternity leave, sir."_

_Looking up quickly, Stanley looked at her in shock. "Did I hear you correctly? Maternity Leave?"_

_Jennifer simply nodded._

_Stanley looked over at Matt, the look on his face was all that Matt needed to answer. "Yes sir."_

_Matt and Jennifer both rose as Stanley got up as well._

"_Well I think congratulations are in order," he said, giving Matt a firm hand shake and embracing Jennifer in a warm friendly embrace._

"_So, when are you expecting your leave?" he asked._

"_Oh, um..." Jennifer had to think about this. "About 10 or 11 weeks," she replied._

"_Hmmm... ok," Stanley replied, flipping through his diary. "So the... 12__th__ of November?" he asked, looking up at Jennifer._

"_Yep, that sounds about right," she replied._

--- ---

Jennifer had almost finished cleaning her desk when the need to empty her bladder arose again for about the 5th time in the past hour.

Rolling her eyes, she said to Matt, who was helping her to pack up everything, "Back soon..."

Matt nodded as he placed some photos in frames into the box. "I'll just take this down to your car."

Jennifer nodded as she made her way to the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she plopped down into her desk chair and rested her hands on her swollen abdomen.

Simon was about to walk out of the room, but stopped. "Jennifer, do you want a cup of coffee?" he asked, carrying two empty coffee cups.

"No, but I would love a cup of tea... and maybe a bickie…" she said sweetly.

Simon laughed. "Ok, I think I can manage that."

--- ---

Matt walked back into the office fifteen minutes later after putting the box into the back of Jennifer's car.

"Hey," Jennifer said as Matt lent down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Everything's loaded into the back of your car," he said, sitting down.

"Hmmm... thanks," she replied, getting up and picking up a heap of files. "I'm just gonna take these down."

Matt got up and tried to take them off her. "Here, let me Jen."

Jennifer just shook her head and said, "I can manage these; it's alright, nothing's going to happen," she joked as she walked towards the lift.

Seeing a few papers that Jennifer missed, Matt picked them up and yelled out. "Jen! You forgo…" but he was too late as the doors closed behind her.

--- ---

Jake watched as the woman made her way towards her car. Her hands were filled with files. Slowly and quietly, he walked up behind her, careful not to be detected but she turned around. Quickly, he ducked out of sight behind a car, and then when she had turned back around, he resumed to stalk his prey.

Slowly he pulled out a knife, its blade glinting in the dimly lit car park.

--- ---

Jennifer made her way towards her car in the dimly lit car park. She was sure that there was someone behind her but every time she turned to look, there was never anyone there.

_You're just imagining things,_ she kept telling herself as she approached her car, key in hand.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man appeared before her. Jennifer didn't notice the glint of the metal blade of a knife in his right hand until he plunged it into her swollen abdomen.

All the files that she held in her hands fell to the floor and everything seemed to move in slow motion for Jennifer as the man pulled the knife from her stomach and fled.

Her right hand slowly descended to where her side arm rested on her hip, her fingers wrapping around the handle, finger resting on the trigger, as she pulled it from the holster and fired three shots in the direction the man had fled.

Tears clouded her vision as she dropped her gun and moved her right hand to where her left one was clutching her stomach. Looking down, her white top was turning red from the blood that flowed freely from the stab wound.

Slowly she slid down the side of her car, still clutching her stomach as she sobbed, through her teary eyes, she could see four uniforms running towards where she was, guns raised. She could hear one of them on the radio but she couldn't make out the words that he was saying. The voice that followed was one she knew too well; Matt's.

"Jen!" he yelled, pushing past the uniformed officers. "Jen!"

He fell to his knees, his gun falling from his grasp as his hands automatically went to her stomach.

"Oh my god, Jen," he whispered, raising a bloody hand to her cheek, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Hurts," she sobbed, clutching Matt's arm. "Please, make it... stop... hurts so much..." she sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Yelling at one of the uniforms to get a car, he turned back to Jennifer, his eyes welling up. "I'm gonna get you to hospital," he said, stroking her forehead.

When the patrol car pulled up, Matt carefully lifted Jennifer into his arms and made his way to the car, one of the uniforms opening the back door for him.

"Thanks," he said as the door was closed behind him as they sped off towards the hospital, lights and sirens blaring.

--- ---

Jake watched as the police car sped off, it's lights and sirens blaring.

Wiping the knife of prints, he tossed it into a garbage bin, knowing that he couldn't be connected to it in any way, before walking off down the street, mingling in with the crowd like any ordinary person would.

_Tbc_...

Will Jennifer survive Jake Wrangler's attack, and will their unborn child survive??


	14. Chapter 14: Nuestro pequeño Milagros

**Chapter 14: Nuestro pequeño Milagros (Our Little Miracle)**

**A/N: **Giant thanks to langfieldl for the beta and massively huge thanks to MrsRoy for helping me with this chapter! Love you both!**  
**

"Mr. Ryan?"

"Yes, that's me." he said, immediately getting up from the hard, cold, plastic seat in the hallway, Simon and Duncan following suite. "How is she? How's Jen? How's my daughter? Please, tell me!" Matt franticly asked.

The doctor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Mr. Ryan. Miss Mapplethorpe has been seen to, I'm afraid that she's going to be in a great deal of pain for a while, but with the baby, there's not much we can do to alleviate the pain without bringing harm to one or both of them. We've managed to stem the blood flow from her wound which is a promising sign. I'm sorry, but we're doing all we can for both mother and child." The doctor finished, his features radiating melancholy.

Matt visibly sagged, his shoulders shuddered, trying with all his strength to keep himself together as both Simon and Duncan stood tall by his sides.

"So what's the damage? My daughter, is she …?" Matt asked, solemnly, afraid to finish the sentence, scared that his worst nightmare may have come true.

"She's alive, barely, but she's hanging on, for now. Her heartbeat is a concern; the blade having penetrated the womb means that she's descending into distress quite rapidly. Now, my first plan of action was," the doctor said, drawing out the 'was', "to get Miss Mapplethorpe into a theatre and open her up, but the shock of the attack has caused her to go into labour, prematurely as you're well aware. She's going to have to birth the child before we can get her into surgery. Given the gestation of the pregnancy, if we opened her up right now, we'd most likely lose them both, the strain on your partner's body, it's far too much." The doctor finished, looking at Matt as he brought a hand up, his fingers resting on his temples.

"God," Matt felt his knees buckle before he felt two sets of hands support his weight as he took it all in. Matt tried to open his mouth, he tried to speak, but he couldn't get past the knot in his throat, his mouth closing again promptly.

"What does that mean, doctor?" Simon had picked up the slack, "What do we do now?"

The doctor spoke again, "the labour is progressing quite rapidly, I'm sure Mr. Ryan would like to be present for his daughter's birth."

Matt nodded his head, the only action he was even remotely capable of.

"Very well," the doctor motioned for Matt to follow, "come this way and we'll get you gowned and ready to go in." The doctor hesitated for a moment, "I'm afraid I have to tell you though, Mr. Ryan, which this is going to be a distressing situation for all concerned. The chances of survival, even at this stage are not optimistic. I'm afraid I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I didn't inform you of this first. We're doing our best, we're pouring all of our resources into this, I promise you."

Simon squeezed his shoulder, "this is where we have to leave you mate, but you're going to be alright. The three of you will be fine." Simon said.

"Jen's a fighter, and so is your daughter," Duncan said, his face serious, not an ounce of mirth on it like normal. "She has both your's and Jen's genes, which makes her a fighter." Duncan finished, a slight smile on Matt's face, his words having the desired effect.

Matt watched as Simon and Duncan left the room, his hand deep in his pocket, his fingers wrapped around the small blue velvet box.

"Simon, here," he extended his arm, placing the box into the other mans hand, "I need you to keep an eye on this for me. I trust my best man."

Simon smiled. "Sure,"

"Go on now; you're going to be a father, that's meant to be the best day of any mans life. You can come and get this off Si when your family is safe and well." Duncan chasted, giving Matt a friendly slap on the back as they both walked out of the room.

* * *

Matt entered the delivery suit, his eyes drawn to the woman on the bed, the harsh reality of her lifeblood that covered her shirt and the sheets beneath her. He eyed the wound, now packed and covered the line from her arm, feeding sustenance to her body and helping to numb the worst of the pain. Her brow furrowed as another contraction wracked her weak body and he was by her side in an instant, brushing the locks of limp, blonde hair from her eyes, his own cheeks damp from the deluge that refused to abate.

"Jen, it's me, I'm here." She gripped his hand and closed her eyes, her breathing thick as she tried to focus out the pain that ebbed throughout her body.

"It's too soon, Matt. She's too little, she won't survive. I can't…" Jennifer cried weakly, her head lolling from side to side as she spoke, tears falling down the sides of her face, hitting the white sheets below.

Matt's thumb brushed over her knuckles and he tried for a shaky, but small smile.

"Don't say that, Jen," Matt said, a few tears falling down his cheeks, "she's a Ryan, remember. She's a fighter, just like her mother, she's just going to be a tiny little girl, but she's ours, Jen. She's ours and I will love her, just as much as I love you." Matt said, forcefully as he brushed a few blonde strands from her cheeks.

As time progressed and the midwife announced that Jennifer was fully effaced, there was barely time to get used to the idea before the baby was crowning, slipping from her mother's body effortlessly.

"Oh, god, Jen. Our little Emily's here." Matt said, looking up into the now pale face of Jennifer, all the fight being drawn from her body as the doctors prepared to move her to theater.

* * *

Jennifer was rushed to the OR, her life signs strong, but her body was fading fast. If they had to wait any longer, she really might not make it. She hadn't had the chance to see her daughter, to touch her, to watch as the doctors cut the cord and deliver the after birth. She just closed her eyes and floated away, finally at peace.

Matt watched as the Doctors attended to his daughter – _his daughter_ – the words sounded foreign to him. He was a father now, but this wasn't how he had expected it to happen, he was anything but ecstatic. He watched on as they tried to rouse her infinitesimal undersized body, her skin was paper thin, and her colour was quickly turning a tinge of blue. She was so tiny, so quiet; she looked serene, despite the fact that he knew her face would disturb his dreams often now.

His stood in the same place where he'd watched her meagre frame come into the world, he was worried because she hadn't yet taken a breath. He moved forward, tried to push through the medical staff to get to his child. Why wasn't she crying, could it be that she was too small to make a sound? Why is she so quiet, she shouldn't be this silent?

"Come on sweetheart," he cried, "Cry for daddy," he sank to his knees, "do it for daddy, just give me a sign that you'll be alright." His voice cracked and his heart shattered, the pieces falling to the floor as he saw the doctor shake his head at the midwife, her face a mask, hiding emotion so as not to spook the man down on his knees, surrendering his soul for one tiny miracle. She bent down beside him, watching as the last of the monitors was disconnected and the tiny child was pronounced dead. She placed her arms around him and held him. It was the least that she could do.

"I'll take her, get her cleaned up for you, Mr. Ryan. Your wife," Matt didn't bother to correct her, to distraught to care, "will want to see her, she should be in recovery soon, go up there, she'll need you when she comes out of the OR. Your daughter …"

"Emily," he told her matter of factly, "her name is Emily." Tears were slipping down his cheeks, "her name is Emily," he whispered to no one in particular.

The woman nodded sympathetically. "I'll take good care of her. Now go be with your wife."

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Fix You - Coldplay

* * *

Simon and Duncan watched as Matt exited the delivery doors. They had no idea what had happened in there, they'd seen Jennifer being wheeled out quickly and that was more than a little distressing. Matt's expression was one that they had seen many times before, his eyes, dark pools of blackness, no sparkle in them anymore. As soon as they had seen this they both knew. They knew that the little girl that Matt and Jennifer had both desperately wanted, was gone. They were both lost for words.

Simon saw Matt's facial expression change from anguish and slowly progress into rage, his hands clenching into fists by his side before he let out his anger on the wall. Simon was pretty sure that he heard the bones in Matt's hand snap, but he could see the young man was too livid to care.

Simon immediately rushed to his side, trying to calm him as he continued to strike the wall over and over, his knuckles torn to shreds as the blood trickled off them, too the floor.

"Mate! Mate!" Simon yelled as he grabbed a hold of his best mates wrists to stop him from causing himself anymore self harm, but couldn't, not on his own.

"Dunny!" He called, Duncan rushing to his side to help restrain Matt to stop him from causing anymore reparation to himself.

Finally when they had gotten him calmed down enough, was when everything just came out, the pain, the grief, the anger, it just all coursed from him as he sobbed.

"This shouldn't have happened," his voice cracking.

Simon had tried to be strong, but now, there was no way he could hold back the lone tear that slipped down his cheek as he rested a reassuring hand on his mate's shoulder. '_To have created a child with the woman that you love, only to have it so cruelly taken from you is one of the lowest lows that anyone could bestow upon another._'

Duncan's face was emotionless, his jaw was set and his eyes were downcast. He crossed the corridor, hands in his pockets, his eyes focused upon his shoes. What did one say in such circumstances as these? What did one do to help a mate who had just lost his child? He did the best he could. He just watched as his best mate broke down, grieving for the loss of his daughter and the threat of loosing the woman he loved and cherished.

* * *

Matt sat there for what seemed to be hours after having his hand stitched and plastered. His world had come shattering down around him, the little pieces laying around him like sharp jagged pieces of glass, isolating him, making him unable to move, in fear of cutting himself.

Doctors and nurses bustled up and down the halls outside the private waiting room, doing whatever it is that they do, going unnoticed by the trio in the room until one nurse came into the room, quietly telling Duncan and Simon to leave before kneeling down at Matt's side.

"Mr. Ryan?" the nurse asked softly, gaining Matt's attention.

"I'm afraid I need to have a word with you," she said a slight hope in her voice, something that Matt never picked up.

Matt looked up at her, "Oh god, it's Jen isn't it?" he whispered, his heart sinking rapidly.

The nurse shook her head, "No, it's not your wife, it's your daughter."

Matt's eyes misted over at the mention of his daughter that he had watched die a few hours ago.

The next words came as a shock to him, "she alive."

"Wha- What?" he asked, surprised.

"When one of the midwives was cleaning her up, she was startled when she let out a tiny cry and gasped for breath," she began…

Matt was shocked as he listened on to what the nurse was saying, about how his daughter had been revived. It was no less than a miracle.

"Where is she?" Matt asked, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

The nurse smiled grimly at him, before replying.

"She's down in NICU, but she's barely hanging on, I must warn you though, the sight of her with all the machines connected to her may be too distressing." The nurse finished, looking at Matt who had tears rolling down his cheeks. He was overwhelmed with emotions.

Looking up he looked at the nurse. "Can I see her?"

The nurse smiled sadly, replying, "of course love, I'll take you up to where she is."

* * *

The nurse opened the glass door to the room, it was dim inside.

Matt stepped into the room, hesitantly, dressed in a gown and mask, the nurse placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Just talk to her," she quietly said, "I'll be just up the hall if you need me." And with that she quietly closed the door as she left.

Tentatively, Matt made his way over to the chair that was seated next to the incubator.

She looked so small, way too small, hooked up to all the machines that were keeping her alive.

The nurse had said it would be touch and go now for a while. Matt was never one to pray, but he prayed now.

Outside the doors, Simon and Duncan stood watching, not quiet believing it themselves.

* * *

He talked to his daughter, telling her how her mum and dad met, all the different stories he could think of until he ran out, he never noticed the hours tick by, his sole focus was his daughter and the rhythmic beeping of the heart rate monitor telling him that she was still alive, but only just.

The faint click of the door alerted him to someone entering the room.

"Mr. Ryan?" he recognized it as the same nurse that told him about his daughter.

"It's Matt." He replied, turning slightly in his chair.

"Matt," she started, a slight smile on her face. "Your wife is out of theater and she's being moved up to ICU, I could take you up to see her if you would like."

"Yes, I would like that." Matt said, getting up from his seat, placing one hand on the glass, whispering, "I'm just going to see mummy, Emily, I'll be back soon." Before walking out of the room after the nurse.

Matt sat vigilantly by Jennifer's bedside waiting for her to rouse from her drug induced slumber, his hand intertwined with her smaller hand as he spoke to her, telling her about the events that happened after she had been wheeled out and up to the OR.

"Our little girl's hanging on, Jen, I told you she was a fighter, just as strong as her mother." He smiled sadly, bowing his head, a few tears falling down his cheeks, landing on the crisp white hospital sheets below.

_tbc…_


End file.
